The Detective and the Murderer
by JassyIsSherlocked
Summary: Her life was hell until she escaped her Master who forced her to kill people. She's now twenty years old and thinks that her past was just her past. But then she meets the consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes and his blogger, John Watson and suddenly her past starts catching up on her, and it's angry. Eventual SherlockxOC rated T for swearing and lot's of violence.
1. Prologue

Hey, so this is my first Sherlock fanfic. I was kind of bored when I came up with the idea, so I'm sorry if it sucks, but it shouldn't suck as much as it did originally because chloekramer beta read it for me. I honestly have no clue how you put 'beta read' in a sentence. :3

VVVVVVVVV

Prologue -

VVVVVVVVV

I remembered the smell of the burning flesh, the heat from the fire as it licked its way around everybody, the screams coming from other unfortunate people who had been captured, engulfed by it. But I didn't go back, I couldn't because if I had learned anything in the six years that I had been kept there, it was that the only thing that mattered was yourself. You had one chance to live and if you blew it by saving someone who you didn't care about then you would have wasted your life.

The thing was, since I was seven - since I got kidnapped - I didn't care about anyone.

He kidnapped young children. Forced them to murder people so that he wouldn't get caught.

My innocence had been taken away from me, like how I had been torn from my family. So by the time I was thirteen, I had the maturity of a thirty year old. It was cruel and sadistic, the things that my Master did.

Something happened that night. The police arrived at the barn that he kept us all locked inside, and the minute master heard the sirens, he struck a match and dropping it into a haystack. The barn started burning, fast along with everyone inside it. People were screaming, crying, begging him to let them out. But he didn't. He sat down and let the flames engulf him, burn his skin, his clothes, eventually turning him to ash.

It was a stroke of luck, luck that I didn't deserve to have, when my 'cell' door opened I figured that I was lucky. I got up and ran, not caring about the others burning in the barn, awaiting their deaths.

Beams crashed to the floor making it difficult to get out, but I managed. I clambered over burning wood and got out of the barn a mere second before it tumbled to the ground.

I ran into the darkness outside and I watched what had been my terrible home for years and years burn to the ground. My hand mindlessly drifted to a necklace with a bird charm on it that hung just above my chest, it was the last thing that my mother had given me. I brought it to my lips gently and kissed it for a second before scrambling away from the burning mess that I had been trapped in.

I thought I was free, but I was so, so wrong. I would never be free, and I was going to realise that very soon.

Because really, life was awful. It wasn't like people said. I had to question why people thanked god for their lives when everyone would be better off dead.

VVVVVVVVVVV

So... Did you like it? If you did, please leave a review :)


	2. Chapter 1 - Nightmares

Chapter one - Nightmares.

VVVVV

I lasted a year living on my own – I managed not to get caught by the police or taken into care. I slept in forests, in sheds, in gardens. It was risky, but at least I survived.

One particular night, it was too cold to sleep outside. Snow was falling from the dusty grey sky thick and fast, and I was having trouble walking because of the never-ending sheets of glistening ice under foot.

I looked around briefly, tugging my leather jacket tightly around my skinny frame.

I had stolen the coat from a man in the town earlier that winter and he hadn't noticed until I was too far away for him to catch me.

I could easily sell it for a fair amount, but the weather was awful, and it was just too cold to spend even a little while outside without something keeping me warm, so I knew I had no choice but to keep it.

I hated the feeling that I got from stealing from people. Ironic, right? Ironic because I had spent six years of my life taking – stealing – other people's lives.

I caught sight of a house to my right. It was numbered with a large gold 39. It was beautiful, and also very old, I could tell. But not in the way that it was dilapidated.

I saw newspapers bursting out of the letterbox in the door. It was obvious that nobody had been home in a few days, maybe more. I decided it was probably a safe place to spend the night, but I would have to be careful.

I glanced around quickly, making sure that nobody saw me as I stalked up to the house and started to pick the lock with a little hair pin that I had found inside a public toilet a while ago.

"Bingo!" I said quietly as the door swung open. I slipped inside and shut the door behind me.

Even from just stepping in the front door, I could tell the entire house would be furnished immaculately. I saw blinding white carpets, vases on mahogany tables, fancy wallpaper – or wait, was that hand painted? As I walked into the living room, I couldn't help sighing. It was lovely. Everything in this house was probably lovely.

I hadn't been anywhere this nice for years. I didn't usually kill people in their own homes, simply because Master was worried that we would find a way to escape.

I walked into the living room - amazingly furnished again.

I quietly walked across the carpeted floor, trying not to leave marks by my muddy shoes.

I curled up on a white poofy sofa and fell asleep, awaiting the dreams that would haunt me that night.

"What's your name sweetie?" a woman's lovely sweet voice asked, I could remember who she was: June Winnifred. My first kill.

She had bright green eyes, speckled with flecks of gold and a kind, maternal smile, I regretted killing her more than anybody else.

"Mummy told me not to speak to strangers," I answered her as sweetly as humanly possible. For me, that is. "You seem nice though, and not very strange, but.. you see.. I can't tell you my name because.. well.. I don't really have one."

The look on her face made my heart shatter.

"Where is your mummy?" She asked, bending down to accommodate my short height. All I could do was shrug my shoulders before responding with a curt 'Gone.'

She gasped before she could stop herself, then reached for my hand. I took it, almost without thinking.

"Come on, let's get you out of the cold air. I'll take you home, you're probably just lost."

I was screaming at my brain to stop torturing me like this. Remembering her hurt me too much, but I couldn't stop.

June walked me to her car, oblivious to the fact that the hand she held so tenderly belonged to a girl destined to be a murderer. Not knowing that the little seven year old girl with big green eyes, messy brown hair and sickeningly pale skin would be the one to cut her life short.

I told her the supposedly correct directions to get home, but that's all they were – supposedly correct. Not actually correct. I think she figured that out the very second we pulled up in front of a beautiful meadow, with flowers scattered all about.

"I-I must have misheard the directions," she said, glancing around the place, frantically looking, hoping that a house would just appear. It was funny really, in a sick kind of way, that such a brutal murder was about to happen in such a lovely place.

"Nope," I said far too innocently as I reached down to pull out the leather handled knife that was stored in my little boot. At first she stared at me, like it was all a joke. Like I was going to look at her after I'd had my fun and laugh and say, 'Haha, got you, it's plastic!' Unfortunately for her, that was not the case.

I pounced forwards, toppling her over, and her back hit the ground just as my knife sliced her throat. Her screams pierced the air, and it wasn't until afterwards that I realised some of my own cries had joined them.

As she stopped breathing and lay in the growing puddle of her own blood, I sat back on her chest, and looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her auburn hair was splattered across her face, the blood-soaked ends leaving streaks of red dripping down by her ear. Her perfect skin was paled, and stained wine-coloured, the blood looking even darker, practically black, where it was still pouring out of the slits I had created. Those friendly green eyes I had noticed had gone cold. Dead.

I burst into tears.

But then something happened in this dream-remembrance that hadn't happened before. She gripped me in my arms, digging her perfectly manicured nails into my skin. Seven year old me screamed.

"I will get my revenge, she spluttered out as her face morphed into my mother's.

I had killed her, too. And my father. Sisters, brother. Granny and grandad, and everyone I had ever cared about.

Words flew around in my brain.

"Horrible."

"Brat."

"Useless."

"Merciless."

But the one that really got me was "Murderer."

I screamed and screamed, cried, pleaded the word sorry over and over again in a short of chant muffled by my tears.

I heard a voice, and it was growing louder, coming nearer, sounding more and more like the distinct sound of an elderly woman.

Eventually the vague murmuring became a loud enough noise for me to pick out words, a sentence.

"It's coming from the living room, Marcus."

I had been found.

VVVVVV

A/N

Thank you again to chloekramer for beta-reading this. :]

Also, thank you to DustAndBones and Chameleons for reviewing this! It made me so happy to see your reviews, honestly. :D

Oh and I have a Facebook page, the link is on my profile if you want to like it. -hinthint-

Reviews make me so happy! So yeah, make my day a little better by reviewing please? :)


	3. Chapter 2 - Pain

**_Chapter two - Pain._**

**_Everyone wants happiness, no one wants pain, but you can't make a rainbow, without a little rain. ~ Anonymous. _**

I tried to get up, tried to get to the door but the images from my dream was still haunting me, suffocating me.

Before I knew it I was sobbing again, choking as I hicupped. Tears blurred my vision and stressed me a lot more.

Why couldn't I just be safe at home with my parents? In a warm soft bed, sleeping soundly? Simply because life would never be that easy.

The elderly woman came into the room, she had greying hair and was quite short. She rubbed my back and spoke with a gentle soothing voice. I shrank back, trying to get up and leave.

"Hush hush dear, it was only a bad dream." she wiped my tears away with a soft hankie, my vision immediately clearing from this kind gesture.

As I looked up at her I noticed a pair of almost familiar green eyes and a kind smile, just like June's...

"What's your name sweetie?" she asked, and just like that, any tiny hope of not breaking down at the sight of this woman were thrown down the toilet.

"I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." I sobbed. Even though I knew that wasn't the answer to her question and also, she was obviously not June Winnifred.

"Darling, it's fine, it's fine." she said, holding me in her small arms gently. "Now, what is your name?" she asked again, her voice barely above a whisper.

I had to grit my teeth as I got ready to speak. Knowing what would slip out.

"I would tell you if I had one." I said quietly. My voice was trembling a lot. "I can't really remember." I told her.

"What letter does it start with?" she asked me, trying her best to help.

I thought for a while, I had learned to spell my name before I got kidnapped, but I could only remember one thing.

"My mother liked birds." I said. Again, not answering her question. It was sort of useless, just saying that my mother liked birds, but that was all I could remember. Other then the scent of my mother's sweet perfume and the apple pies that she baked every so often. I remembered my father walking in from work every night, looking tired and fed up, yet he still grabbed my mother and I and spun us around and around until all of our problems were gone.

"Oh..." she said, trying to figure out how to help me.

Then a man walked into the room. He had frizzy grey hair and glasses. He was wearing his navy blue pyjamas, looking annoyed. But who wouldn't be if they got awoken from their slumber by a random filthy child in their house, screaming.

"The police are on their way now." he said. At that moment I shrunk back.

"N-no... I didn't mean to do anything wrong! I really didn't!" I whimpered, hoping that they would believe me, that they would just let me leave.

They didn't.

"Don't worry sweetie, they'll come and look after you, they'll find your home maybe." the elderly woman said, but I knew that she was lying because the police wouldn't find my home and my family because they were long gone.

I was trying to enjoy a cup of sickeningly bitter hot cocoa hat burned my throat whenever I swallowed. My hands were shaking. I had tried to escape so many times but the old man simply pushed me back to my chair.

When the police arrived, I said goodbye to the couple and got torn away from them and placed into a cold police car.

I remembered that night better than any other. I was terrified. Nobody would tell me what was going to happen, they just ignored me as they drove me from house number 39 to a police station.

They took numerous tests, not even considering how I felt about everything that was going on. Because let's face it, nobody cared about what I thought. A messed up orphan who had lived her life being forced into things that she didn't approve of.

You'd think I'd be used to it.

A day passed and then I was whisked away in the police car again, but this time to an orphanage.

Summer fields orphanage quickly earned second place on my list of places that I hated.

No prizes for whoever guesses what's on the top of the list.

**_Thank you to DustAndBones for the review. I know that this chapter isn't great, but the next chapter is good I think. :) _**

**_Please review! I love to see opinions and stuff. Constructive _****_criticism is welcome as well. _**

**_Oh, my facebook page is in the thingymabobble profile, so yeah, it'd be lovely if you liked it. _**

**_AAHHHHNNNDDDD two chapters left (ish) until she meets Sherlock and John etc. :) _**

**_- Jasmine x _**


	4. Chapter 3 - Maps

I had been a resident of Summer Fields orphanage for two years, and it had been tough there.

I didn't fit in with anybody because of how secretive I was over my past life, and I got bullied at school because of my lack of knowledge.

I was fine with pretty much anything physical and music, but the thing I loved the most was art. I could let my emotions go with just a swish of a small paintbrush. Unfortunately, I wasn't very good at anything other than those three subjects. I was average or below average in most classes.

At lunch time I would sit alone. In fact, I would sit alone most of the time.

The only good thing that came from the orphanage was that they figured out my name. Avis Harris. I was right about my mum liking birds, Avis meant bird. It was greek or something, apparently.

Everyone had just gotten back from school. I dumped my coat, bag and black ballet flats in the corner of the room and made my way to my bedroom.

I walked up the tatty old creaking stairs that had been covered in toys - much like the rest of the house.

I opened my bedroom door and walked inside. It was about the size of a large cupboard, I wasn't lucky.

You see, I had been given my own tiny bedroom because of my nightmares. I would wake up at least twice a night and scream until my throat was dry. It scared people.

I dumped myself down onto the old hardwood floor and reached underneath my ancient bed. I produced a packet of blu-tac that I had stolen from Mrs Ash, the horrible old woman who owned the orphanage, a world atlas that used to sit on the bookshelf in the living room that nobody ever laid eyes on, and a bright red marker pen.

I flicked through it before finally finding London. I tore London out of the book and marked it with a red star before sticking it up on my wall next to a Paris that I had stuck up there a while ago. It was sort of 'my thing', sticking cut-outs of places on maps onto my wall and hoping that one day I would be able to go there.

I would usually spend most of the day at school and the rest dreaming, then at night I would have terrifying nightmares again. It happened all the time. My life wasn't very much.

I was plain, I was shy, I never really ate anything, I was weak in the eyes of everyone other than myself.

People looked at me and they saw a weedy sixteen year old orphan with no money and no family. They saw a girl who was useless, stupid, they saw a girl who would never do well in life.

However, when I looked at myself, not only did I see all of those things, but I saw a murderer.

I heaved a sigh as I stuck Berlin up on my wall next to Australia just as somebody rang the bell signalling that dinner was ready.

I hid the things back under my bed and got up, bracing myself for all of the noise, mess, stupid comments and disgusting food that awaited me downstairs.

In other words, misery.

I walked down the stairs and into the dining room. The scent of what was supposed to be sausage and mash filled my nose, unfortunately, it smelt like shit.

I sat down at the pine dining room table that had colourful felt tip marks and poster-paint all over it from the little kids who liked getting everything messy a little too much. Which is why you couldn't leave _anything __anywhere _without it getting stolen, broken, used as a chew toy or getting smothered in art supplies like cheap glitter glue and googly-eyes and being called a 'glitter bug.'

"Hello Avis." Martha said, placing a bowl of suspiciously disgusting looking food in front of me. She was one of the careworkers there.

"Hi." I murmured, pushing a sausage around the bowl of sickly looking stuff.

"You need to eat." she said, I shook my head.

"I eat at school." I informed her, hoping that she would put up with that and leave me alone.

"I know, but one meal a day isn't enough for anybody." she told me, her voice with a slight edge in it. I sighed.

"I've survived years with next to no food, I doubt it'll hurt me now." I said stubbornly. I pushed my bowl away from me the minute that everyone poured through the doors, the jumped everywhere, laughing, some of them crying because little Jimmy punched them and most of them ruffling my mop on messy brown hair as they walked past. They tried to be cheerful and happy with their lives, and even if they were fooling each other, they weren't fooling me. I could see the tears behind the barriers that everybody put up. Luckily, I was better at hiding my emotions. But I hid them with bitterness.

I downed my sweet orange squash and nibbled on a dodgy looking sausage before leaving to my bedroom.

It never really bothered the fake me, how much people must of hated me. _I _was hurt, but the other me, the me that was stubborn and horrible, she didn't care. But she was fake.

Constantly I would mark off however many days there were left until I could leave the dump-like carehome.

"Seven-hundred and thirty-two..." I muttered to myself.

**Thank you to SimetraWolf05 and MeemeBear for reviewing, it really made me happy. I love reviews ehehehehe. -hinthint-**

**I wrote this in a hurry and it isn't great, but the quicker I write chapters the sooner that Avis gets to meet Sherlock and John and all that. I assure you that the story will be great then!**

**YAY! HER NAME! YOU FOUND OUT HER NAME! :DDD**

**- Jasmine. x**


	5. Chapter 4 - Growing up

Chapter 5 - Growing up.

_"We don't even wish so much for fantastic or marvelous or outstanding. We will happily settle for okay, because most of the time, okay is enough."_

- Every Day (David Levithan)

Days passed like years, kids came and left the orphanage, and slowly, I got a bit more clever. Less commonsense and more things that could get me a job.

I mean, really what was someone going to think if they were interviewing me for a job?

'Okay, so Avis, do you have any qualifications?'

'Urm yes, rubbish art work, commonsense oh and murdering people.'

How do you think that would go? Short answer, not well.

The worst thing was, the older I got, the less people wanted to foster me. By the time I was almost eighteen, nobody even spared a glance in my direction.

So I left the orphanage at eighteen. I had nothing other than clothes, very few toiletries and a few posters and old cut outs of maps. Luckily I got benefits, so I had a bit of money. Enough to buy an apartment and maybe keep myself alive.

I had bought a small flat in a rather dodgy part of England. It was scary living there, people would get stabbed, raped and burgled a lot. Unfortunately, I didn't have the money to live anywhere nicer.

One night I was sitting in my flat, blankets wrapped around me, giving me a nice feeling as I read a book in the dim light of my lamp when I heard someone screaming outside. Later I heard sirens and a few days later I saw the headlines on a newspaper.

'Woman, 22, stabbed to death by masked man.'

I couldn't wait to get enough money to get a nice flat.

I had been to several job interviews but no one would take me, then I turned to my last hope, a bar.

I remembered the night I walked into the disgusting place. The maroon carpets were messed up, smelling like stale alcohol, vomit and sweat. I wanted to be sick, but I had to get a job.

The man who worked there accepted me almost immediately. My pay was alright for someone with no qualifications, I got twenty pounds a night, knock off any extra money spent on drinks for myself. Which soon made it ten pounds an hour, then I had to get a cab home, which flushed a good five pounds of my wages down the toilet.

My life was going downhill fast.

"Oi! Pretty girl! Where's my drink?" a middle-aged man in the corner of the busy pub shouted at me. I nodded to show that I was coming. I got his beer and walked over to him with it clutched in my hand. I tried not to stumble around, due to the amount of alcohol in my system.

"Here you go, sir." I said, placing his bubbling amber drink onto the table in front of him. He handed me the money and I put it in the pocket on my little black apron before walking back to the till.

I leaned against the bar counter, leaning my head back and sighing as I ran my small hands over my face, smudging my make up in the process of this gesture.

"Hey Avis, how much money have you taken?" a colleague of mine, Ellie, asked me. I thought for a little bit, trying to add it up in my head. I was struggling.

"Urm, about twenty something pounds." I said, putting the small amount of money that I had just collected into the till.

"Alright." she said. She quickly took her coat off and hung it up then she tied a black apron around her waist. She sat down on a stool behind the bar counter, I joined her.

"I hate this place." I muttered, just before a drunken man with greying black hair slammed a glass onto the counter.

"More." he demanded. I rolled my eyes as I got up and nodded my head showing that I acknowledged his command. My dark hair - half of which was tied back with a butterfly clip - bounced as I moved my head in this action.

I pulled a lever and filled the pint glass with food amber liquid, I handed it to the man and he paid me before leaving.

"I know what you mean." Ellie frowned in disapproval at the man's back.

Here's the thing about Ellie and I. We weren't exactly friends, and we weren't just colleagues either. We had more of an alliance, stupid thing really. Alliances only happened in books and movies, like _Swallows and Amazons, Robinson Crueso, _things like that. But we did.

We agreed on quite a few things and occasionally stood up for each other when one of us dropped a drink and got in trouble. But it wasn't a friendship.

The night was long. The normal things happened, drunks got more drunk, Ellie and I joined them eventually. Then we both went our separate ways at three in the morning.

If you asked me if I liked how I had turned out, I would give you a single word answer. No.

No I didn't like how I had turned out, but it would take a while to admit. It would also take a while to admit that I was drowning my sorrows - my guilt - in alcohol.

I was trying to escape the painful realities of the world, because I felt content when the pain was numbed, it almost felt like it was gone.

But then I met them...

Yayaayay I'm updating a lot!

Sooo, thank you to SimetraWolf05 and blackvelvet97 for reviewing, I love seeing reviews yay.

Also, thank you to everybody who has followed this story! :D

QUESTION: Where do you think Avis should meet Sherlock and John? Do you think they should be on a case in the area and go into the pub to try and find someone and then a whole fighty fight thing happens? Or should Avis eventually get the money to get a nicer house so she buys 221c?

I personally like the first idea -hinthint-

Sooo, reviews are much appreciated, they make me all happy and I start squeaking at random points in the day thinking about how people actually read my story and that, it's embarrassing really, but quite lovely. :)


	6. Chapter 5 - Strange men

Chapter 5 - Strange men.

_It's just a spark_

_But it's enough to keep me going_

_And when it's dark out, no one's around_

_It keeps glowing._

_Every night I try my best to dream_

_Tomorrow makes it better_

_Then I wake up to the cold reality_

_And not a thing has changed._

_- Last Hope by Paramore._

Was there even any point trying anymore? Was a question that constantly bugged me.

It had been two years and I had done nothing positive with myself. Absolutely nothing, other than buying a few pots of paint and splattering them all over a few cheap canvases.

The nightmares came as per-usual, but worse. I got complaints from my neighbours about the non-stop screaming and crying through the night. Unfortunately I couldn't stop it.

I slowly dragged my feet across the sheet-covered floor. My white t-shirt was draping off one of my shoulders and I couldn't muster up the energy to fix it up.

I looked at the blank canvas that I had propped up on the windowsill because I didn't have enough money for a proper artist's easel.

I sighed as I grabbed a bottle of whisky that was next to the canvas and I swallowed a good three mouthfuls, making me a little light headed, but still moderately sober.

I spent the rest of that day splattering red paint onto the canvas and crying to myself before I had to get ready for another unpleasant day at work.

I quickly got dressed into a skirt, a blouse, an old jacket and a pair of black kitten heels then I ran out of the door, locking it as I left.

The rest of the night was pretty much the same. I got a cab and went to work.

The bar was madly busy. People everywhere and it was virtually impossible not to spill alcohol everywhere while pushing through the crowds.

I didn't really understand why it was so busy, it was usually quite hectic but never so crowded that I couldn't get around.

Ellie and I were going to have a very tiring night.

I carried another drink over to a man with a bald head and beedy eyes that scared me. I was almost at the table when the door to the pub opened and a tall man and a shorter man walked in. The tall man pushed me aside, spilling the drink all down my shirt making it transparent. I was glad I wore a bra.

"Urm, excuse me, sir, you just spilled-" I started to speak, but he turned around, his long coat spinning with him.

"You spilled your own drink." he said coldly before turning again and walking to the bar. I frowned at his back as I tried to ring the liquid out of my shirt, unfortunately it didn't work.

"I'm sorry, he's just a bit..." the shorter man with blonde hair said, trailing off at the end, I guess he couldn't find the right word.

"Stressed?" I offered, he thought for a bit before nodding his head.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that..." he said, smiling a bit at me. "Sorry again, about your shirt." he said, I shrugged it off.

"It's alright. It's not like it was red wine or anything." I laughed a bit before walking back towards the bar and filling the empty glass with beer again and taking it to the scary bald man in the corner of the room. There was something suspicious about him, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

I returned to the bar to find the men who had just walked in still sitting there and I guessed that Ellie had been too busy to serve them.

"How can I help?" I asked, laughing a little bit at nothing in particular.

The men were quiet for a bit before the kind blonde one finally spoke up.

"I'll have a-" but the rude one with the curly dark hair and bright eyes interrupted him.

"Don't do it," he said out of the blue. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What- what do you mean?" I asked him, confused by his sudden random outburst.

"Don't self harm any more. You'll probably end up killing yourself." he told me.

"Sherlock..." the blonde man said, obviously trying to stop this '_Sherlock' _from humiliating me any further.

"John, I am talking. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell me to stop." Sherlock said fiercely. John sighed. "It was pretty obvious to notice. I saw your sleeve slip up as you spilt the drink earlier, revealing quite a few scars. You could have a cat but if you did you would have hairs all over your clothes, which you obviously do not. To be honest I don't blame you for wanting to die. You have a tedious job that is agonisingly predictable, you live in an awful area and you either have no family or friends, or family and friends who have no money. You probably don't have any family or friends because you resulted in living here, one of the worst and cheapest neighbourhoods in England. No friends of family would ever let you live here alone, you're young, quite weak looking as well, you would be risking your life." Sherlock said, sitting back and stretching his arms, a smug aura radiating off of his body.

Wow was the only word that I could think at that moment.

"Wow." I said, deciding to voice my thought.

"Yes, 'wow' indeed." he said, now glancing around the bar. "You work here. Where's your boss?" he asked me, I shrugged.

"I don't know, he left a couple of hours ago. He said he had to visit his family." I told Sherlock who nodded his head. "Why?"

"Hm, no reason." and with that he got up and left the pub, leaving John still sitting at the bar looking like a little lost boy who's mother had just walked off a bus leaving him behind.

I couldn't help letting a small laugh escape my lips at the look on John's face.

"You okay?" I asked him, grinning a bit. He nodded his head.

"Sorry about Sherlock..." he said, standing up and getting ready to go. "He's a little..."

"Weird?" I offered, he shrugged.

"Yeah, sort of." he said, shuffling around for a bit. "We're on a case. There's been a few murders around here-"

I scoffed.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Yes, but these are different. Anyway, we're trying to solve the case. He might need to contact you again..." he said, I nodded a little. I grabbed a napkin and scribbled my phone number out on it with a marker pen then I handed it to him.

"If I don't answer I'll probably be here." I explained.

"Okay, thank you-" he looked at the paper and read my name. "Avis."

Then he left after the rather dashing detective.

**I changed the idea a bit, oh well. :) **

**Thanks to blackvelvet97, SilverShadow3 and DustAndBones for reviewing!  
**

**THEY ALL MET! YAY! **

**Review please, tell me what you think. Do you love it? Do you think it could be better? **


	7. Chapter 6 - Meat-cleaver

**Chapter 6 - Dreams and painful reality. **

**No one can confidently say that he will still be living tomorrow.**  
**~ Euripides**

I screamed, tossed turned, hoping that someone would come to save me from the mess of sheets that were strangling me as I thrashed around, whacking the mattress with my fists, digging my nails into my skin. I howled, not aware if I was dreaming or if this was real.

_"Don't move." somebody said. He was a man, about forty years of age, a gun in his hand. _

_"I-I wasn't going to, sir." a girl, probably twelve, thirteen maybe. She had singed dark hair and skin smothered in sticky scarlet liquid that had a distinctive copper-like smell and taste about it. _

_That girl was me. _

_But the blood wasn't mine. _

_"DON'T LIE TO ME." he roared, making the ten year old me shrink back. _

_"M-m-master, I didn't mean to let her g-" _

_"I SAID DON'T LIE TO ME!" he shouted, lifting his hand up and slapping me hard across my right cheek. The loud sound of the gesture filled the air, neither of us said anything. I had to be strong. _

**_No tears this time. _**_I told myself. But I couldn't help it - I cried. _

_"You are useless." he muttered, walking away slowly. But then he turned around and crouched down, his face inches from mine. "If I get found, you will regret it. I will break you. Snap you like a twig. Because you're not as tough as you think, child." he snarled, saying the word 'child' as if it would poison him. _

I screamed more, crying, scratching, grabbing.

There was a distant sound, like bells, music. As I regained consciousness the noise got louder, less distant. I soon recognised it to be a phone ringing.

I groaned, pulling myself up from my messed up bed.

I walked over to where my phone was. I was still trembling from the terrors of the scene that had just haunted my thoughts.

Reaching out to the small dining table, I grabbed my phone. It was an unknown number, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Avis, hi." someone said into the phone, I vaguely remembered the voice, but I couldn't place a name on it.

"Sorry, who's this?" I asked.

"Oh, this is John." 'John' said.

"_'John'_?" I asked.

"Yes, John."

"No, what John? Do we know each other?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well, I came into the bar the other day-"

"Wait did I hook up with you or something?"

"No I don't think so..." John said slowly, before another voice joined the conversation.

"Avis, John and I came into the bar the other day. You were probably drunk, that's why you can't remember. We are working on a case-"

"Wait, like a detective case?" I asked, panicking a bit. What if they found out if I was a murderer or something?

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE." the man on the phone said, he was obviously stressed, or just mean. "Avis, your co-worker, Ellie Piper has been murdered." he said. I didn't know what to do at that moment. Sure, we weren't close, but we were close enough. She was the best thing to a friend that I had.

"W-w-what?" I managed to say after a while of absolute silence.

"Yes, what a shame I know blah blah blah don't cry." he said, I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "My co-worker..." he hesitated. "And I need to come to your house as soon as possible."

"B-but surely it's just the same as it ever has been around here. Knife crime or something?"

"This wasn't a knife crime." he said, there was a long pause again. "Now, are you going to give me your address or not?"

So I gave them my address in a moment of stupidity. They could have been lying about being detectives and whatever (highly likely), and now they knew my address. So before he hung up, I added a quick.

"If you try to murder me, I will hack you both up with a..." I quickly looked around the kitchen drawers for a scary looking weapon. I picked one up and admired it in a creepy way. "Meat-cleaver." I said, before hanging up and wandering over to the sofa, meat-cleaver in my hand.

I wouldn't really like to murder anyone else after all of the murders that I had committed that creep around in my brain, but it seemed logical. Murdering someone if they were going to do the same to me.

**Okay, something weird happened there... It went from dark to humourous. I feel strange. **

**Anywho, thank you to: Miriam Gill, SilverShadow3, DustAndBones and SimetraWolf05 for reviewing! I love reading the reviews. Yay! :) **

**Also thanks to those who favorited and followed this story.**

**Don't forget to review please please, tell me what you thought. It will make ma day. Init. c: **


	8. Chapter 7 - The consulting detective-

**The moment people come to know love, they run the risk of carrying hate. **

**~ Anonymous.**

**Chapter 7 - The consulting detective and the doctor.**

I was clutching onto the meat cleaver, my knuckles growing white from the painful grip I had on it.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, I pursed my lips before opening the door a tiny little bit and peeking out, offensive weapon - ex kitchen utensil - still in my hand.

I remembered them vaguely from the other night.

"I thought she was joking...about the meat cleaver..." the man who I assumed to be John whispered to the one called Sherlock who had a cold look surrounding him.

"John get a grip. She's weak and small. She's exactly three inches shorter than you, I highly doubt she'll even be able to point it at us let alone-"

At that moment, the meat cleaver left my grip and sped through the air, burying itself deep into the wall, missing Sherlock's head by about four centimetres. I had no control over what I did, it just happened, showing him that I wasn't weak or useless even if I was short and skinny.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked a dazed looking Sherlock, but it was a rhetorical question, so I didn't wait for an answer. "That I could barely _point _it at you?" I asked smugly, before retrieving the axe-like object from the wall slowly, hoping that it wouldn't fall down or something awful.

"Please don't arrest me before we even talk..." I said, returning to my normal paranoid self. "Come in, sit down, I'll try to find tea or something." I said, stepping aside to let them in. They slowly walked in, glancing in horror at the chipped paint, broken floorboards, cracks in the walls and all the other awful things that I never fixed.

"W-won't your landlord be upset that you threw that in the wall?" John asked, finally managing to speak. I showed them both to a tatty old sofa, big enough for two people and wandered off to the kitchen area that was just to the side of the couch.

"Nah, the place is going to get torn down soon, or so old Robert says, he owns this block of shit." I said as I rummaged through almost empty cupboards in the kitchen, but not finding any tea.

"Oh... Do you have another house to go to?" John asked, I was about to answer but lovely Sherlock got in there first. Note the sarcasm.

"Of course not, John." he scolded him. "She has no family left, no friends and next to money because she spent it all on alcohol and paint. It's obvious isn't it? She used to be in care because her parents are gone. It obviously never left her mind, that orphanage, which doesn't surprise me because children are horrible. So she turned to alcohol because of that trauma." Sherlock said coldly.

"Well done." I said, memories springing to mind of the hell hole that I used to live in. That triggered memories of my Master, all of the people I killed, everything that happened. I bit down onto my lip hard, trying not to burst into tears or cry. I whipped around and started searching for tea again, turns out there wasn't any.

"Sorry, no tea. I have whiskey though..." I said, resting against the chipped kitchen counter.

"Whiskey is fine." Sherlock said, as icily as ever, and I had only really known him for ten minutes.

I brought three small glasses to them and the bottle of whiskey and then I put it on the table and poured a bit into the cups.

"Right, so you came here to ask me stuff?" I asked, sipping at my drink and trying not to think about Ellie, or my family, or anything of my past.

"Hm?" John asked, sipping his drink awkwardly, . "Oh... Oh yes..." he said, putting the drink down. Neither of us had noticed how Sherlock was now up, staring out of my window.

"Sherlock?" John furrowed his eyebrows, Sherlock turned around.

"Ellie Piper was killed last night, just as she left the bar at three in the morning. Her body was found dead outside her flat earlier today. People are saying it's a normal murder, but it isn't." Sherlock said, still staring out of my window.

"Yes, so was anything going on in her personal life?" John butted in, Sherlock looked pretty annoyed but rolled with it.

"Not that I know of. She might have hooked up with someone after her shift a couple of weeks ago or something-"

"No, no, no! I didn't ask about her sex life." Sherlock interrupted me, walking over quickly and staring down at me. "Was she acting differently? Did anything happen to someone she cared about? Was she working for anyone?"

"I don't think so. Wait- her cousin came to visit her a while back, she got stabbed or something on her way to Ellie's flat." I told them, Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Hm, is that all?" he asked, I nodded. He sighed. "Right, get up John, we have to leave." Sherlock said and before I knew it, he snatched my phone off of the table and tapped a number into it. He handed it to me.

"Phone if anything _useful _comes to mind." he snarled. I frowned and watched him drag John to the door.

"Wait, am I a suspect?" I asked, John shook his head.

"No we-" he started but got interrupted by the oh-so-sweet detective.

"John, come on. I want to get out of this dump." he said, I was about to argue with him, but then I realised that I did live in a dump.

"Bye." John said, I nodded and then they left.

I kept trying to think of happy things, but my mind kept slipping back to Ellie.

Poor Ellie.

**Thank you to blackvelvet97 and SimetraWolf05 For reviewing! :D**

**Sixteen reviews! Wow, thank you guys so much. I didn't think that many people would like this, but I guess you do a bit. :3**

**I've got a great plan for the next couple of chapters. :3 **

**It would make my day if you reviewed. :3**

**- Jasmine. X**


	9. Chapter 8 - Feeling worse

**I wanna stay inside all day,**

**I want the world to go away,**

**I want blood, guts and chocolate cake,**

**I wanna be a real fake. **

**~ Teen Idle by Marina and the Diamonds.**

**Chapter 8 - Feeling worse.**

It had been a day since Sherlock and John visited. My boss told me that I could have a week off, but I didn't really know what to do in a week off. Really, the only thing I had going for me was work and art.

I hummed a little song that I had learned at school a while back. I remembered the tune, but never the lyrics.

Then, as I continued painting a hollow looking face of a middle aged woman who had a drug addiction, making her eyes sad and glassy, a scream echoed.

It was a terrified scream, probably of a young girl. I dropped my paint brush and ran out of my apartment just know time to see a little girl - probably about five years old - being hoisted up over the shoulder of a man. His face was covered with a balaclava and he was dressed in a leather jacket, a top and trousers. He had blood all over him, there was something familiar about him.

In fact, about the entire scene going on in front of me.

"Help me! Mummy said she would be back!" the girl screamed, her voice shrill and shaky.

Nothing.

I ran up to the man before I even knew what I was doing and I ripped the girl from his arms. The girl staggered away, then he turned around and pointed a gun at me, weaponless little old me...

"Don't move." he said, clearly putting on a fake voice.

He walked up to the girl and picked her up by the collar of her dress.

"What do you think we should do with her? Eh, Nancy?" he asked the trembling little girl, I guessed she was called Nancy. His gun was still pointed at me.

"Don't shoot her..." she sobbed.

"What was that? Did you say _shoot her_? Seems a little harsh, don't you think? Ah well, I suppose the expert has spoken."

He ignored the little girl's protests. I tried to back away slowly, but he just followed me until he had me cornered by a window and a wall.

I needed to get out, but _Nancy _would die, or get kidnapped.

I prepared myself, not by thinking happy thoughts, but by thinking terrifying sick thoughts.

_"N-no please..." sobbed a sixty something year old woman, Ethel Hamlin. _

_"Sorry, this is what I have to do." I said mercilessly, but really, on the inside I was telling myself to stop. To leave. But the axe in my hands had other plans._

_I swung it at her neck, immediately knocking her head off. Blood was everywhere, it was possibly one of the messiest kills that I had. But my Master insisted that I wrote something in her blood, to scare people._

_I simply wrote _**Another victim **all over her visible skin with my gloved hand.

I remembered everyone, Diana Evans, Vick Quinten, Oliver Valentine, the list went on and on.

So much blood.

So much of that disgusting scarlet copper tasting liquid that I had grown to love to see.

Then there were the slow deaths, I was never sure what anyone had done to deserve them, but apparently people did deserve the gruesome endings. Only, Master never told anyone why.

I shut my eyes, letting myself prepare for my death.

However, when the bang from the gun came, I wasn't sure that it was from the gun.

Nothing hurt. I just fell, through glass.

Blood was rushing to my head.

I was falling...

Or maybe I _had _been shot and I was flying?

Flying to heaven? Nah, I didn't believe that stuff. Besides, what idiot would send me to heaven?

But something was happening, and I wasn't sure what.

**oOOOH CLIFFHANGER! **

**Sorry it was such a short chapter :( I feel awful awful that it was so short, but I wasn't very inspired today and I wanted to update.**

**Thanks toooooo**

**SakuraBlossom58 (Aw, don't cry! Ahaha :) )**

**TARDIS-follower**

**SimetraWolf05** **(Thank you for all of the lovely reviews!)**

**And KaiFukugawa**

**For reviewing the last chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Maniac

Chapter 9 ~ Maniac.

**I couldn't be bothered finding a quote because I'm a lazy bum... Sorry. :3**

Before I could stop myself, I was climbing up the side of the building. I struggled a few times, almost slipping to certain death, but I managed.

"Good luck Avis. We all know how lucky you are, I wonder how lucky you'll be with so many people after you and so little time to get away from this awful place... They'll be coming sooner than you think... Out to get you for your sins. Your friend was quite fun to mess with as well. Lovely lass she was." the man shouted up at me, sticking his head out of the window. I looked down at him, I was shaking madly. He had a scar on most of his face and only one eye, it scared me.

I heard a little girl screaming the word 'no' over and over again, no one helped her, no one ever helped anyone there.

From where I was standing, on top of a building in the late afternoon, I could see the girl being dragged away from the flats by the man into a van.

I stood there for a while, perched like a bird on the edge of a high up building. I debated jumping off, but I couldn't bring myself to it, I was clinging onto the wall for dear life, but at the same time I felt like letting go and falling. Letting my skull smash against the concrete with a bang, blood rolling down my body, I could've ended the pain there and then.

Eventually I found the strength to climb down and back through the broken glass. I was trembling, sobbing, but my sobbing sounded distant. I felt sticky, I was covered in blood from breaking the window.

I crawled into my flat , locking my door behind me, then I curled up in a ball on the floor and cried to myself. I was sure a screamed a few times as well.

After what seemed like five minutes of crying, but according to my clock it had been two hours, my phone beeped.

_How close were Ellie and her cousin? -SH_

That just made me cry more, I whispered calming things to myself, but it didn't work. I quickly replied.

_Very, inseparable. x A_

I couldn't take it, why did I feel so awful? Why was it terrifying me so much? People got killed and kidnapped all the time, so much so that they usually didn't put it in the newspapers very often. It was all part of life. But something was different about this, I witnessed it, and it seemed strangely familiar.

I needed someone.

I hit the call button on my phone, I wasn't sure who I was calling but I was pretty sure that it was Sherlock.

_Great work darling._

"Urm, hello..." his voice was sort of rumbly, if that's a good way to explain it. Awkward, icy and rumby, very very deep.

"She's gone," I sobbed. "A man... He took her..." I bit my lip.

"Who's gone? Who took her?" his voice jumped up an octive.

"A girl... Young... Tiny... Ellie...parents... Dead...A man... Masked, blood, h-he tried to shoot me... I escaped, didn't." I didn't care if I made no sense at all, I just cried more and more.

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Yes! John and I will be over soon!" Sherlock said, sounding oddly excited. He hung up and I started sobbing again.

**Third person~~~~~~**

Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson left their flat at eight at night, getting inside a taxi.

"So Avis phoned you?" John questioned as the car turned a corner, making them sway to the left.

"Yes. She was hysterical, could barely talk. She said that someone with a mask kidnapped a girl, he tried to kill Avis as well, then she said something about Ellie." Sherlock said, John's head snapped to face Sherlock.

"She almost got murdered?"

"Yes." Sherlock said, he was looking out of the window.

"How can you sound happy at that? Besides, he was probably just a kidnapper or something normal."

Sherlock let out a loud sigh.

"She mentioned Ellie. It could have been some or her awful babbly rubbish again, but she wouldn't want to talk about Ellie without reason, even if she was hysterical."

Sherlock and John arrived at the flats, Sherlock jumped out of the cab leaving John to pay the driver and follow him up to Avis' flat.

They were both shocked at what they saw as they got up the stairs.

Blood was everywhere, broken windows, and a crowd of people gathered around, peering out of the shattered window, obviously trying to find a body.

But there was also a small crowd of people outside Avis' door, knocking, telling her to be quiet. She was screaming and crying, it was obviously something that happened often. The screaming and crying, that is.

"Move." Sherlock said, shoving the people aside. He knocked on Avis' door.

"Avis, it's Sherlock and I." John shouted. Nothing.

Eventually Sherlock got impatient.

"Avis open this door or I will break it down." he shouted.

Nothing.

So Sherlock did exactly what he promised. He broke the door down and the minute he did so, everybody scurried away like Avis was some monster that he had freed.

John and Sherlock stared at the mangled girl on the floor.

Her clothes were ripped, her hair messed up, dried blood all over her skin, a tear stained face,mascara running down her cheeks and she reeked of alcohol.

"What the hell happened?" John asked, running to the un-recognisable girl in the flat. Sherlock quickly followed him.

"Avis, you said something about Ellie, what was it?" Sherlock asked immediately, receiving him a cold glare from John.

"What?"

"She is terrified, and that is the first thing you say to her?" John frowned.

"Why not?" Sherlock asked, clearly confused.

"Because it's not what people do!"

"Well I'm terribly sorry if you don't like what I say." Sherlock said sarcastically.

"You're not though."

"Guys... Please..." Avis choked out. The men stared at her, she sat up and cradled her small body with her arms.

"He's after me... He has people..." she said.

"Who is, Avis?" Sherlock asked her.

"A man, one eye... Scars..." she whispered at the thought of him.

"What did he say?" John asked, Avis thought for a bit, her memory was clouded.

"He said... That people are after me... They're going to try to kill me, and he knows where I live, he said people are on their way... I'm going to die, I know it. He said they killed Ellie... That she was fun to mess with..." Avis said, shaking.

"We need to get her out of here, Sherlock." John said, Sherlock frowned a bit.

"Where? What?"

"I'm sure she can stay in 221c for a while." John said, Sherlock frowned.

"But she has no money." he argued.

"Then we'll have to pay." he said to Sherlock, whose eyes were widened. "It's just temporary. Anyway, would you prefer if she stayed in 221b with us? Because I think it would be safer-"

"We can pay." Sherlock said angrily.

"I don't have to... If you don't want me to then I'm sure I can just find somewhere else to stay..." Avis said quietly. John shook his head.

"No, Avis, I insist. You can't stay here, it's not safe." John told her, he squeezed her hand gently. Avis nodded her head, she stood up, her legs wobbling as she walked over to a cupboard, she opened it up and pulled a bag out. She tossed a few random items inside then she staggered back to the confused men.

"That's all I need." she said, he voice was slightly slurred.

The three walked out, well, Sherlock and John did, they were helping Avis to walk.

They caught a taxi back, which took them about half an hour to get to 221 Baker Street. The cabbie almost didn't let Avis in, what with all of the dried blood, messed up hair, torn clothes, she looked like a psychopath tramp, but Sherlock and John managed to convince him.

"You'll be safe with us, Avis." John said, rubbing her back in a friendly manner. "Won't she, Sherlock?"

"Hm, yes. Yes, you will..." Sherlock said awkwardly, but somehow, Avis wasn't convinced.

**Thank you to TARDIS-follower, SimetraWolf05, SilverShadow3 and KaiFukugawa for reviewing the last chapter! I love getting reviews, it makes me feel special yays.**

**If you review, you'll get a virtual cookie. :3**

**Oh! Join me on Facebook if you like, the link is on my profile! Wahhoooo.**

**Love you all :)**

**- Jasmine x**


	11. Chapter 10 - Neal Philips

**Chapter ten - Neal Philips. **

**Avis' POV**

I hadn't been to a place as nice as where Sherlock and John lived. The closest I had been to somewhere as nice as that part of London was Wales I think, or maybe some place in Devon, where I went on holiday with my family when I was five I think.

I had been living in 221c for quite a few days and John had already taken the role of taking away the few bottles of alcohol that I had managed to put on my bag when I left my old flat.

He had mumbled something about his sister, but I didn't ask him to repeat himself, it obviously upset him a bit.

I had been in a state of semi-permanent shock for time that I had lived in 221c, all because of what happened with the man and Nancy.

I could barely make a coffee without breaking down into violent sobs and sometimes a few quiet screams.

There was one time where I had decided to have a shower. But as I was showering, I thought of the time I drowned a teenager in a lake. I started crying, choking on my tears and the hot bubbly water.

I needed something to keep my mind off everything that had been happening recently. So I started painting again and reading books as well.

After a while I got fed up with painting a rather scruffy black and white picture of a girl's face. She was about nineteen, I pictured her name to be Rebecca or something similar to that. She had whispy black hair and pale, non-existent skin due to the painting bwkng black and white. She also had hollow eyes and sunken cheeks, creating the appearance of that of a drug addict.

I put the paintbrush down and started fiddling around with my hair, putting it into a fishtail plait on the side of my head.

There was a violent knock at my door after a while of doing nothing.

I got up and sauntered over to the door. I opened it up to reveal John and Sherlock standing there.

"Hey..." I said slowly. I ruffled my way through my tangled hair. "You come to give me my vodka back?" I narrowed my eyes at the two.

"He's dead." was all he said, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Who...?" I asked, dragging the word out to _whoooooooo_.

"The man with one eye - Neal Philips - He was found dead about an hour ago, everyone is saying that it's suicide, but I know it isn't. They're all stupid.." Sherlock said impatiently.

"So..?"

"So are you coming or not?" Sherlock snapped. I frowned but I grabbed my jacket and shoes anyway and I followed them out of the building.

We waited for a taxi and eventually one stopped so we all got inside. Sherlock told the man where we were going and then we sped off to a road that had been closed off with yellow tape.

Sherlock jumped out of the car leaving John and I to pay and then follow him.

We caught sight of him ducking under the tape so John did the same then followed him, then I did the same.

"Oh great! Guess who brought another freak." some woman frowned. I didn't blame her though, as angry as I was at her, I was a freak. "You can't just bring some random girl into a crime scene." she said to Sherlock. I chewed on my chapped bottom lip and tried to stop myself from saying something that I would regret saying.

"She isn't 'some random girl'." Sherlock said sounding as bored as usual, but I was actually some random girl. I was some random girl who they managed to stumble upon in a bar. I was certainly a random girl.

"Look, maybe I should just get a cab back... I'm obviously not wanted here..." I said, fiddling with my loose fitting green summer jacket uncomfortably as the woman frowned at me. I felt like a little child who was being told off by a teacher or someone.

"No. You're staying here." Sherlock said, walking away from John and I again. Instinctively, we followed him.

He stopped in front of a body, it was definitely the man who took the girl... What was her name? Nancy. That was it.

He looked like nothing. He had been sliced up multiple times, so much so that you could hardly recognise him, but if you concentrated hard, you could.

I trembled a bit, chewing on my chapped lips again at the sight of him.

I should have been happy to see him dead, but I wasn't . Not in the slightest. Perhaps because it meant that there was someone out there who was more terrifying than him. I had no idea who though.

"He killed himself." someone said from behind us, I jumped, quite shocked for no reason really. "Either that or the killer was very strong and talented with a knife, but had never killed anyone before." he said, June sprung to mind immediately.

_I - well, seven year old me - was lying in front of my Master on a pile of straw, sobbing. _

_"Get to it then!" he shouted, kicking me in the ribs with his boot. _

_"Okay..." I whimpered. I climbed out of the dark room I was kept in and into the barn where I was led outside by two men, both gripping onto my arms as tightly as they could, cutting off the blood circulation. _

_I was pushed into the back of a van and then locked inside. Soon I heard the purring of the engine over my violent sobs. Then I was dropped in the town. _

_I remembered my Master's tight grip on my face as he said: _

_"Try not to make too much of a mess of her, kid." _

_I would have tried to escape, but guns were pointed at me, I had a listening device attached to me, I had no idea where my Master's men were, but they were well hidden. One wrong move anywhere and I wold be dead meat. Quite literally. _

_I remembered how much I was shaking when I slit June's throat. How much of a mess I made of her, my Master had told me not to worry because it always happened on someone's first kill. He said it would get better. _

_But I really didn't want it to. I wanted to be normal, I didn't want to be murdering people here there and everywhere. _

_But unfortunately, as I got older, I got more used to it. I got better at it. _

_I hated myself. _

I managed to snap out of my hazy vision of the past and I turned to Sherlock, who was now arguing with the man, saying that it wasn't suicide.

"It couldn't be suicide! You think everything is suicide." Sherlock frowned.

"But it is suicide."

"No it isn't. His bag over there, what's inside it?" Sherlock asked, walking up to a rather big bag.

"Don't touch the evidence, Sherlock!" the man told him, but it was too late, Sherlock had opened the bag and was rooting through it. Eventually he found something, and with a smug smirk on his face, he walked over to the man and showed him a gun.

"He had a gun in his bag. Why wouldn't he shoot himself?" Sherlock asked, but it wasn't an actual question. Of course.

"Maybe he forgot about it."

Sherlock sighed.

But now I wasn't paying much attention. I had wandered off and spotted something on the ground.

"H-he was killed, sir." I said, chewing harder on my bottom lip, people stared at me. I pointed to a pool of blood on the floor which, in the dim light of the sun in the summer evening, you could see that someone had written something. I crouched down to read it.

'**_We are back, and there is no stopping us now. - T.S.C.' _**

**A/N **

**I tried to make this chapter just a normal chapter with no cliffhanger, but it seemed like a good place to end it. Sorry if you found it boring. ;_; **

**Hm, where to start...**

**I have posted the outfit that Avis was wearing on polyvore, (the link is on my profile, it's the one that says chapter ten) **

**I also need to give some virtual cookies out to SimetraWolf05, SilverShadow3, ****Crystalskies14 and KaiFukugawa for reviewing! **

**And I'm sorry if some people went a little OOC today, I don't know, weird stuff happens early in the morning. :(**

**ALSO! What song lyrics/quote do you think I should use for the next chapter? Because I'm running out of them and I feel all dumb posting stuff that has nothing to do with the chapter. **

**Review and I'll give you a virtual cookie, a virtual hug and a virtual flamingo, or any bird of your choice if you are allergic to flamingos. **

**- Jasmine x**


	12. Chapter 11 - Guess who

**Chapter eleven ~ Guess who. **

**Tell me would you kill to save a life**

**Tell me would you kill to prove you're right**

**Crash crash**

**Burn let it all burn**

**This hurricane's chasing us all underground**

**Third person**

Thomas Shaun Cliff.

The man who kidnapped Avis, who made her life hell. Her Master.

Surely he wasn't alive, was he?

"Avis?" John asked, she turned to him, not aware that she was shaking so much. "Avis are you okay?" John asked, Avis nodded her head and stood up.

"Fine." she lied through gritted teeth. "Absolutely fine."

Nobody pushed any further.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" the man asked, he was obviously quite important. greying hair, middle-aged probably.

"Avis. I, urm... John and Sherlock wanted me to come. I urm, just met Neal Philips the other day briefly." Avis explained awkwardly, not really sure what to say. "Not a very pleasant man." she said quietly after a while.

"Greg Lestrade, detective inspector for New Scotland Yard." the man, whose name Avis now knew, held out his hand, she shook it politely.

"T.S.C..." John said, frowning a bit.

"Thomas Shaun Cliff." Avis said, chewing on her lip.

"How do you know about him?" Sherlock asked Avis immediately. Avis swallowed.

"I read about him online. It was awful what he did. Really awful." she said, Sherlock frowned.

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying." Avis lied, scratching the back of her neck.

"Yes you are! The way you're standing, the way your voice is shaking, you're paler than you were and you are scratching your neck." Sherlock proved his point.

_No use lying to someone like Sherlock. _Avis thought.

"How did you know about him?" Sherlock asked again, a bit more sternly this time.

"How do you know about him?"

"I asked you a question, Avis."

"Fine!" Avis said, exasperated. "The man - Neal Philips - told me about him, he said that he was back." she lied a more convincing lie this time. Sherlock gave up and wandered back to the body of Neal Philips, muttering something that nobody could hear.

"John... I think that it's best that I leave." Avis said quietly. "I'll get a cab back." she said, fishing through her pockets for money. She eventually found enough.

"Okay then..." John said, nodding his head. "Keep safe. No disappearing off to any pubs." he chuckled a bit, but she could hear the seriousness in his voice that he was trying to hide.

"Don't worry. I'm to tired anyway." she said, before leaving the crime scene and standing on the edge of the pavement, sticking her hand out for a taxi. One pulled up and she got inside.

"221 Baker Street please." she said, the driver nodded and drove her there.

She paid him when they arrived and then got out. The taxi drove away as she walked into the building.

She sighed, opening the door to her flat and walking inside.

She collapsed in a pile on the floor, tears streaming down her face the second the shut her door.

"Hey, don't cry." someone said, her head snapped upwards. "Evenin' Ave." the girl in her flat looked familiar. She must have been a year or two younger than her, but with the burns on her body it was pretty hard to tell.

"What are you doing in my flat?" Avis asked the girl, jumping up immediately.

"Oh I don't know..." the girl said, twirling a strand of frazzled hair between her fingertips. "This week has been full of surprises hasn't it? I'd say it was fun, messing you up so much."

"Who are you?" Avis asked the girl, trying to open her door discreetly but her hands kept slipping.

"Quincy. Quincy Howard. I work for Thomas, I have done since I was six." she said, smiling now. "Do you remember me, Ave? Do you remember how we used to sneak food to eachother and those whisper chats we used to have?"

Avos remained silent. She couldn't remember, she had blocked the memories out as best she could from the moment she left the barn.

"Well maybe you remember the time you left me locked in my room, howling as the fire tore me apart. I screamed for you, Avis, you were the only one I trusted, but you didn't come back." her sweet smile turned to a sinister glare. "I don't trust you anymore, Avis. Now I rely on Master. He's the only one I trust. He saved me, and some of the others as well. We're bigger now, and stronger, and a lot more angry." she hissed.

Avis was stunned.

Nobody really got called by their names in the barn, they were either called child or certain numbers.

"28?"

"Yes." Quincy scoffed. "he calls us by our names now."

"That's nice..." Avis said quietly, shaking a bit.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not here to assassinate you, yet anyway. Master just waned me to give you a warning: _We know where you are, you can't run because we will find you no matter what. 25, you will join us and win or fight us and fall. We will get you eventually, and when we do, your death won't be nice." _Quincy said in one breath. "Go, that was a mouthful. Anywho, I'm out." she said, jumping up off the sofa and running to the window, she opened it up and jumped out and she was gone. Leaving Avis stunned into silence, the words burned into the back of her mind.

"Avis! Avis we're back, are you okay?" John's voice came from behind her door, at first she didn't answer, but eventually she managed a muffled 'yes'.

But it was a lie.

She wants okay, and she probably never would be.

**Thank you for reviewinnnggggg! I have to go out in like five minutes, so I don't have time to give shout outs :(**

**Did you enjoy this? Oooohhhhh, everything it getting into shape now, isn't it? **

**- Jasmine x**


	13. Chapter 12 - Selfish

**I SAW A MISTAKE IN THE LAST CHAPTER RECENTLY. I wrote Wants okay, in stead of wasn't okay. -facepalm- I'm sorry, I was in a rush. ;-; **

**Chapter 12 ~ Selfish.**

**People help the people,**

**And if you're homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it.**

**People help the people,**

**And nothing will drag you down.**

**Oh and if I had a brain,**

**Oh and if I had a brain,**

**I'd be cold as a stone and rich as a fool,**

**That turned all those good hearts away.**

AVIS' POV

I had never felt so weak in my life.

I grew up killing people, I lived in and orphanage, I had nightmares every night, I didn't know what was real anymore, I got bullied at school, I worked in a bar for two fucking years, I gained an alcohol problem and I lived in a flat that was falling down, in one of the worst areas in England, and yet, it just takes a few little things to make me cry now.

I guess that I had been bottling my feelings up for too long, not telling anyone and then suddenly something upset me and I broke down into tears.

I felt useless and disgusting.

I rubbed shower gel into my skin and watched it fall off my body and down the drain of the shower. Then I moved on to my hair and I massaged some sweet smelling shampoo into my hair then it rinsed off.

I ran my fingers through the strands, making sure that the soap bubbles got everywhere then got rinsed out.

When I thought I was done I turned the water off and slipped out of the shower and I stood on the dusty blue coloured bath mat. I watched as drops of water dripped onto the mat, making it darker.

I was getting cold so I grabbed a towel and hummed a little song as I dried myself off. I suppose that I was hoping to trick myself into thinking that I was happy or something.

When I was dry and dressed I made my way out of my bathroom and into my living room where I sat on the sofa, my legs crossed and my hand permanently under my chin as I thought about Quincy and everything she said.

I was so selfish, and I never really thought that way. Everything that I had ever done was for myself, I had never even held a door open for an elderly woman. I only thought about myself, and that was one of the worst things about me.

I wasn't kind.

Maybe I would have been if I had grown up like any normal kid. But I didn't, so normality and kindness were both out of the question of supposed.

Someone knocked at my door.

I sighed a bit.

_Oh, I wonder who it is! Hm, John, Sherlock, Mrs Hudson or maybe it's some strange person who I barely remember who is out to scare me!_

I opened the door.

Surprise, surprise. It was Sherlock.

"Someone's been here." he said immediately.

_Oh god._

"Who has been here, Avis?" he asked, pushing past me and into the flat.

"Oh... Just an old friend." I said. That wasn't lying too much, was it? I guess the word friend was a little exaggerated, but I knew her a while ago and we spoke a little bit.

Sherlock frowned, he walked over to the window that she had jumped out of.

"Who came and left through the window?" he smirked a little, he had the whole "_I'm always right." _look on his face when he was figuring something out.

"So what did you come here for?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"What did your "old friend" come here for?"

"Oh, just a cup of coffee."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, you always scratch your neck when you're lying."

I was scratching my neck, he was right. I stopped immediately.

"Look, why did you come here?" I asked, he looked at me.

"How did you know about him?" Sherlock asked me, I frowned as I walked to the kitchen that was attached to the living room.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Don't change the subject! How do you know about Thomas Shaun Cliff?" he snapped.

"I told you! My friend told me about him." I heaved a sigh.

"No you didn't." he said immediately. I turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You said that you read about him." Sherlock said, looking about a hundred percent more smug than usual. He was giving me a look that made me want to punch him. I wouldn't give in. I would never tell anyone. I had made that promise with myself a long while back and I didn't usually break promises.

"I have no right to tell you how I know about him." I said quietly, turning away to fill the kettle with water.

"Yes you do." Sherlock said lowly, he sounded closer. I turned around and faced him.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I hissed.

"No because you knew Thomas and I need to know how."

"No you don't! You don't need to scare me into telling you because I can't be scared by your voice or by you just turning up on my door step all like 'Oooh I must find out what Avis has to do with Thomas Cliff!' honestly Sherlock, ever thought that people may want a little privacy in their life?" I said loudly. He frowned at me.

"I will find out who you really are, Avis." he said before leaving my flat and slamming the door shut.

"Great work, doll. Now you have a detective on your back." I said to myself angrily as I poured some water into the cup that contained a tea bag and a spoonful of sugar.

**A/N I'm sorry that this was short and full of nothingness ,but I guess this was more of a filler chapter than anything. **

**I wanted to update, and I thought that I had tons of inspiration today, but I didn't. **

**Thank you to TARDIS-follower, SimetraWolf05, KaiFukugawa and Guest for the reviews! Maybe I could get five on this chapter -hinthint- but it wasn't great, so I won't be expecting that many.**

**Join me on Facebook for double the fun? you might be my first ever like! :3 (The link is on my profile.)**

**Jasmine x**


	14. Chapter 13 - Who is she?

**Chapter 13 ~ Who is she? **

**__****I guess you really did it this time**

**Left yourself in your warpath**

**Lost your balance on a tightrope**

**Lost your mind tryin' to get it back**

**Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?**

**Always a bigger bed to crawl into**

**Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything**

**And everybody believed in you?**__

"D-dear please... Think this through..."

"I already have. This is what I have to do." I said quietly, my grip tightening onto the gun.

_The little boy buried his head deeper into his mother's chest, almost disappearing between her breasts. He let out a scared sob. I had to get this over and done with._

I pulled the trigger twice and shot both the single mother and her six year old child then I nimbly made my way out of the tatty old council house.

I woke up screaming. Sweat or tears, possibly both, ran down my face. I sighed a bit, biting onto my lip gently.

"It was just a dream." I told myself as I looked over at my alarm clock, it was 5 am, no chance of getting to sleep now. "Just another dream." I whispered, sitting up in bed and just staring at the ceiling for a bit.

Soon, as light started pouring through my windows, I got up.

I pulled on a long sleeved white blouse, some old tattered shorts, some sort of baseball boots that were made to look like red converse but we're actually a fiver from primark and a jacket.

I went to the bathroom and cleaned up then I jogged into my kitchen/sitting room area, trying to fishtail plait my hair as I ran.

There wasn't really anything that I was getting ready for, this was simply how I started each day. It was quite strange to be honest.

I walked to the kitchen section of my flat and I boiled the kettle and made myself a cup of herbal tea. Mrs Hudson had told me that it was calming or something, so I thought that I would give it a go.

It was alright, not the best though.

I walked to the sofa and sat down, staring out of the window that was next to it, it was just starting to get warm, but the street was still quite empty. I sighed at the sight of the emptiness. It was nice.

Then my phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, swallowing another gulp of tea to refresh my dry throat.

"Avis. You may want to look out of your window." a man said, his voice was deep, but not like Sherlock's voice, a proper, terrifying boom.

"I...I am." I said, there was a dark chuckle.

"Pay attention then."

"Who to?" I asked quietly.

"To the little boy walking with an older teenage boy." the man said, I peered out and spotted a little boy - about nine or ten - walking with an older teenager, who was probably about eighteen.

"Why?" I asked, then it hit me. One of them was going to kill the other.

"Oh, you know why, love."

"NO!" I shrieked down the phone.

"Careful, you might ruin my hearing."

I tried pulling the window up but it was stuck. I screamed a bit, banging onto the window, trying to get their attention. Nobody looked.

Eventually I got the window open.

"Shout and we'll kill you." the man said down the phone, I bit onto the side of my cheek.

"I will find you..." I said hoarsely, just as the older teenage boy strangled the kid and ran away as quick as a flash.

"No you won't." the man said and the line went dead.

I stared at the body of the poor boy that people were starting to notice now, they were crowding around him.

I slammed my window shut and pulled the curtains then I bolted out of my flat and up the stairs to 221B.

I hammered on the door before a very tired looking John opened it.

"A-A boy... Just got killed... in front of me... a man phoned me... I... I..." I stuttered, whimpering slightly.

John frowned a bit.

"What do you mean?" he asked gently, I wrapped my jacket around my body.

"I mean a boy just got killed! Right in front of me! To scare me." I said, loudly this time.

John looked kind of shocked.

"Why would they want to scare you, Avis?" John asked, cupping my shoulders.

I couldn't tell him. I couldn't it wouldn't be a good thing to do, but somehow, it all slipped out.

**Third person.**

Sherlock's phone started ringing the minute that he heard someone running up the stairs. It was Avis, the weight put onto her feet while she ran, the way she hammered on the door, but the main thing that gave it away was that he could hear her talking to John, then whispering something, but he was too busy to listen to their conversation.

"'Ya see, Sherlo' 'olmes, your friend Avis-"

"She's not my friend." Sherlock snapped immediately.

"Your 'acquainance then." the man with the deep voice sighed. "She's in danger. Her past is coming back to haunt her, to kill her slowly."

"Wait, who is Avis?" Sherlock asked, frowning a bit. He still hadn't been able to figure out much about her, only things like she preferred shopping in Tesco to the co-op and that half of her clothes were from a charity shop, the other half stolen. Stupid irrelevant things that filled his head that really didn't need to be there.

"Avis? Oh, dear Avis. Lovey', pretty little Avis... she's vulnerable really, says me boss. He says 'at ya might wanna watch the bitch. She'll be gone before you know it, we'll 'ave 'er an' it'll be too late to get 'er back." he said, his way of talking was really starting to annoy Sherlock, who would have been on the verge of hanging up on the man if it wasn't for the fact that he could learn about Avis this way.

"Yes, I know that. But do you know about her past?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, everyon' knows 'bout lil' Avis' past. They jus' dun' know it's 'er's." and then the man hung up, leaving a very confused and aggravated Sherlock listening to the buzz that said that the man had hung up.

Sherlock put the phone down and sighed, he walked to where John and Avis were sitting on the sofa. Avis, was obviously trying not to cry, just in case she embarrassed herself, but she had been crying enough already, and screaming. All in her sleep.

Nobody had decided to tell her about it, because she probably knew. But nobody was getting any sleep at all.

Sherlock was going to tell her that she should probably never sleep again, because her screams were the most annoying screams ever. What made them worse was the fact that she wasn't actually in any danger, so there wasn't even a murderer to chase down. John had told him not to say any of that to Avis, Sherlock reluctantly agreed.

"You need to promise not to tell Sherlock." he heard Avis whisper.

"I promise." John whispered back.

This annoyed Sherlock, mainly because John was promising Avis not to tell _him _something.

"You promise not to tell me what exactly?" Sherlock asked, walking past them.

"Oh... nothing..." Avis said quietly, her voice was shaky.

"What did you tell him?"

"Urm... a... cake recipe." she said quickly.

"No you didn't."

"SHERLOCK JUST FUCK OFF!" Avis screamed in a shrill voice before storming off downstairs.

Sherlock frowned a bit, sitting down on the sofa.

John shot Sherlock a dirty look.

"Who is Avis?" Sherlock asked, John sighed.

**A/N I think I should have a 'stupid-thing-Jasmine-did' every chapter.**

EPISODE ONE:

I was reading through chapter one of this story, copying and pasting it to wattpad and shit, and at the same time, I was reading a chapter of another story on here. I went to review the story with a nice little 'This is amazing!', then, later that day I realised that I hadn't reviewed the story that I was reading after all.

I reviewed my own freaking story.

Well, that's awkward...

ANYWAY!

tHANK U U GUIZE, U ALL REVIEWD MA STORY. (Don't even ask about the bad grammar. I feel hyper today woohooo!)

Avis' outfit is on de profile init.

Review please! :D 3


	15. Chapter 14 - A chase and a kidnapping

**Chapter 14 ~ A chase and a kidnapping. **

**I know that things are broken**

**And though there's too many words left unsaid**

**You say you have spoken**

**Like the coward I am I hang my head**

It was six o'clock when it happened.

I was still upset, probably more than upset. But I wasn't upset at anyone in particular, only myself.

I had told John about my past, and I remembered the shocked look on his face.

_"Y-you __**killed **__people?" _he had said, quite loudly.

_"Yes! Keep it down." _I whispered, motioning to where Sherlock stood._ "And I hate myself for it. I could have refused but I didn't. I was stupid, horrible-"_

"You were seven."

"Yes but I'm still me-"

"We're going to find him, Avis." John said.__

"Promise not to tell Sherlock?" I had asked and he had promised.

Then Sherlock came over and I rambled on about cakes and then he said I was lying and I had screamed at him.

I felt awful and I didn't even know why.

I sighed again and stared out of the window where there was now tape surrounding where the boy's body was. People had investigated it and most of them had gone, but Sherlock and John were still there amongst about three others who Sherlock obviously didn't like and I wasn't sure if they knew I was watching them or not. Sherlock probably sensed it or something.

I was fed up.

I got off the sofa and walked out of my flat and outside.

"Why did you get so upset earlier?" Sherlock asked, not facing me. I was standing in the front door frame, half outside half inside.

I sighed a bit and leaned against the doorframe.

"Sometimes people don't want to be reminded of their pasts, Sherlock." I said, watching as he looked over the pavement, John was now standing away from him, watching as well.

"I know that." he snapped. "But you get nightmares, surely it wouldn't make it any worse to tell someone."

"What?" I found myself frowning even though he couldn't see that. "Are you really that insensitive? Sure, I know you're some kind of sociopath or whatever, but I thought that you might just be able to associate with some kind of human emotion. It's not like you're a fucking robot or anything for fucks sake."

"Mhmm." was all the lord of tall pricks said. I was about to reply when I saw the teenager looking at us from behind a corner.

"Urm.. Sherlock... John..." I said, trying not to look at the boy again.

"Not now, Avis." Sherlock scolded me, I fidgeted.

"The boy..." I murmured. "He's over there." I said nodding my head to the alley discreetly.

"Where?" Sherlock's head immediately snapped over to look at me.

"The alley." I said quietly, John looked over at me.

Sherlock must have caught sight of the boy as well because he shot up and almost ran over.

"John, stay here with Avis. She'll probably let some dangerous woman climb in through her window again." Sherlock frowned at me, I frowned back then he was gone.

When I was sure he couldn't see I charged off after him.

"Where are you going?" John shouted after me.

"You don't think I'm going to sit here while Sherlock gets to chase down one of _his _little imps, do you?" I asked, John didn't reply so I ran off and John followed.

After a while of running around trying to find Sherlock, I saw his coat as he ran around a corner. I panted a little, but soon managed to run after him.

It took a while, but eventually we caught up with Sherlock. He had the boy cornered in a smaller alley.

John and I walked up to him slowly. Sherlock let out a huge loud sigh.

"I told you to stay there." he said, not tearing his glance away from the boy. He was spotty, and looked a lot younger closer up, probably fifteen or sixteen and his eyes were hidden under a mop of messy un-combed ginger hair.

"Did he force you into this?" I asked the boy, stepping a bit closer.

"No." he answered.

"So you chose to kill people?" I asked him, my voice more stern now.

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" he snarled, I frowned.

"You're sick."

"I know that."

"Good." I said, smiling a bit.

"You were forced into this. You were never supposed to leave, you little bitch."

"You were probably barely even born by the time I left."

He snorted.

"You've got yourself a clever little girlfriend." he said sarcastically to Sherlock, whose face instantly went paler like he was going to be sick or something.

I felt pretty small and useless. I was shorter than everybody crammed into that alley way and I wasn't even sure if I could kick and punch as well as I used to be able to. It was lucky that John and Sherlock were there, otherwise the boy probably could have beaten me to a pulp.

"You know what?" he asked, smirking. "I'm outta here." he said. He grabbed onto the holes in the wall next to him and hoisted himself up until he was practically gone. But I wouldn't let him get away.

Before anybody could stop me, I had done the same as the boy and I was on the roof with him.

"Still got it in you then?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Evidently so." I said before I pounced on him, knocking him onto the roof and gripping his collar. "Where is he?" I spat.

"Who?" the boy asked, pretending to be tough.

"Mast- Thomas." I hissed.

"Oh, you still call him Master? Lovely, he'll be pleased to know that."

"WHERE IS HE?" I screamed in his face.

"I'm not going to tell you." he laughed, a sinister look in his eyes.

This wasn't working.

I tried to contain my anger, my hatred, but I couldn't. I punched him twice in his face with as much force as I could muster up.

"TELL ME OR I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed even louder.

"I will never tell you."

"NOW!" I roared, punching him again, his face twisted in pain.

I could see tears appearing in his eyes. But he remained strong as I punched him and as more blood escaped his mouth and nose.

_STOP AVIS! YOU'LL KILL HIM! _

"That's the idea!"

_Avis please!_

"No!"

"Who are you-" _cough_ "Talking to?" _cough. _The boy asked.

"Can't you hear the merciful idiot?" I cackled, but it wasn't me. I wasn't speaking.

Something had happened.

_AVIS STOP IT!_

I punched the boy again, he groaned. I grabbed his greasy hair and smashed his skull against the roof.

He was dead.

I screamed.

I felt numb.

Old Avis was back...

I lost consciousness.


	16. Chapter 15 - Trapped with a blind man

**This hasn't been proof read because it's really difficult to do so on a tablet. I'm sorry in advance.**

**Chapter 15 ~ Trapped with a blind man.**

* * *

**Know thy self,**

**She said as she guided me round the land of the dead,**

**Introducing her friends stuck in the same mess,**

**Ships might be built for sailing my love,**

**And easels made for painting,**

**But you ain't no sailor and I'll never be camera shy. ~ You ain't no sailor by Mumford and sons.**

* * *

**Third person.**

_Sherlock and John had watched as Avis leaped forward and bolted up the building after the boy. They had tried to stop her, but they couldn't. _

_There was practically no way either of them could go up after her, the holes in the wall were practically non-existent. _

_They heard Avis shouting, and the boy wailing, then there was silence and a piercing scream filled the air. _

_"AVIS!" John shouted, staring up, but there was nothing. _

_They had both tried to look for her, but they couldn't find her. They eventually went home._

"Should we tell someone? It's been three days." John asked the detective who was currently standing by the window, playing his violin.

"No. She probably killed that boy. If we told someone and they found her then she'd probably get arrested if he wasn't harming her." Sherlock said before continuing to play the violin, the screeching sound filling the silence.

John had told Sherlock about Avis' past. He regretted it, but he felt like he had to.

"What if she's gotten lost?"

"She'll find her way back home."

"She's not a cat, Sherlock." John said.

Neither of them voiced the thoughts that she had been kidnapped, or killed. But the thought was filling their heads slowly.

* * *

**Avis.**

* * *

It was cold and damp. She groaned, stretching her arms and opening her eyes.

"Shit..." she said quietly as she took note of the tiny dark room that she was locked inside. She got up and struggled to walk to a rectangle that she could just make out as a door.

She wobbled a bit, her legs screaming as she tried to stand. She felt like she was walking on fire and ice, the fire making it unbearably painful and the ice making it unbearably difficult.

She fumbled around for a minute before finding the door knob, she twisted it but it did nothing. She sighed a bit, letting herself rest her back on the door and slide down it until she was sitting on the floor crying into her hands.

She felt like she cried too much. She needed to be strong and fearless, and crying was not being strong and fearless, it was being weak and feeble.

She would have killed for a bottle of vodka right there and then.

That thought reminded her of the boy she had killed god knows when, in fact, it reminded her of everybody she had killed and she was torn between feeling awful about it and laughing and waving it off, saying that they deserved it anyway, the boy for killing that poor little boy and the innocent people that she had killed a while ago because they had the happy lives that she had always dreamed of and they were taking them for granted.

They never had to wonder who they were going to kill next, or if their family cared that they were gone. They just constantly complained about the weather or the lack of good things on telly.

Avis was in a battle with herself, she couldn't remember much, her mind had fogged up, and she wasn't really sure if she had enjoyed killing June and everyone else. She was telling herself that killing was bad and the next minute she felt like ripping the throats out of everyone.

Just as she was muttering something to herself about murdering people being an awful thing to do, two men walked into the room and grabbed her by my arms. They took her out of the little cupboard sized nook and they led her down a corridor.

She felt too weak to kick and scream, she felt sick, tired, her mouth was dry, she was hungry and her whole body had turned to jelly. God knows how long she was in the room.

Eventually after a short walk, they dragged her into a room that was dimly lit, it was obviously nighttime.

She noticed a man sitting in front of her, he had a burnt face and a distant looking expression on his face, his eyes looked lifeless and he looked a lot older than he did when she last saw him.

"Thomas." she choked out, her throat burning even from that small word.

"Good evening Avis, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Shame I can't see your face, you were such a cute little girl." he snarled, staring into nothing. She was even more scared of him when he was blind than before.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked, her voice warming up a bit more now. But it was still painful. She bit her lip.

It was a stupid question really. He wouldn't leave her alone because he wanted revenge, she shouldn't have escaped. She wasn't supposed to. But she did.

"Why do you think, love?"

Avis remained silent.

"Don't pretend that you're not scared of me."

"I'm not though. I've killed so many people, do you really think I'd be afraid of a blind man." Avis snarled, but try as she might, she couldn't hide how much she was trembling.

"You are though. You are afraid of me and you would be even if there weren't guards with guns surrounding you. I know that." he said.

Avis hadn't really noticed before, but there were quite a few men and women a lot bigger than her who were protecting their master from the possible threat that stood before them.

That was all she was really, a threat. It was all she had ever been.

Thomas was right, she was scared of him. Terrified.

She needed someone, someone to help her, to protect her from everything that had happened to her. To protect her from her past.

She chewed on her incredibly chapped lip, tearing skin off subconsciously with her teeth.

"You're going to join us again, Avis." Thomas told her slyly. She shook her head, forgetting for a minute that he was blind.

"No." she said.

"You will give in. You are so unstable. You're bound to."

"No..." she said quietly, her voice barely anything more than a squeak.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you to HaruHaruxLove, KaiFukugawa and SimetraWolf05 for reviewing the last chapter! Also, thank you to those who have followed and favourited! :)**

**So, now you've met Thomas properly! Oooohhh!**

**Please review, it makes my day, which is strange I guess, but it does! :)**


	17. Chapter 16 - Threats

**Chapter 16 - Threats. (I briefly proof read this, sorry if there are any mistakes.)**

* * *

**Come on skinny love just last the year,**

**Pour a little salt we were never here.**

**My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my,**

**Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer. **

**~ Skinny Love by Bon Iver.**

* * *

**Avis' pov**

* * *

People grabbed my arms tightly, I flinched as they dragged me closer to Thomas.

"You will join us, Avis." Thomas said, he waved his hand as if to shoo me away, almost grazing my nose with his hand. "Take her away."

So they dragged me out of the room and back down the corridor to the room that I had been locked in. One of the men dumped me on the ground and kicked me with his tough boot. I tried not to let a whimper slip out of my mouth, but it happened. The man cackled and kicked me again.

"You'll join us, either that or you'll be dead." he said, but his voice sounded more gentle. He was a girl, not a man.

She slapped me across the face and smirked a bit. She had a very masculine look about her. She was tall and quite skinny, but very muscular.

"Bhe mad girl." she whispered and walked out with the other man - or woman - and then locked the door.

It was like that for the next few days. But it gradually got worse.

I had lost a lot of weight, I had cuts all over my body that were becoming infected, I had bruises all over my body. I was practically dead.

Every time someone left my little room I would scream at them, tell them that someone would come for me. That John and Sherlock were coming for me. But as days went by and I got beaten even more I lost all hope.

I was in a ball on the floor, cradling my face in my hands, but I wouldn't cry, I had to be strong. I had to show them that they couldn't break me.

Someone came in, threw some dried bread at me, kicked me and laughed.

"You're going insane, Ave." she said, I turned around slowly to see Quincy.

"N-no I'm not." I whispered. She laughed again.

"I don't know why you're fighting this, you would be much better off if you joined us. We're well treated, well fed, nobody locks us up and tortures us." she said, patting her stomach. "The soup is alright. I wouldn't say it's nice or even tolerable, but it's okay seeing as the guy who makes it has no tongue." she said. I frowned.

"I'm fighting this because I don't want to kill people anymore." I said quietly.

"Ave, look at me, you are lying to yourself. Murdering is in your nature, you grew up doing it. You can't just get rid of something that used to be such a big part of your life."

"SHUT UP." I screamed, standing up and wobbling for a bit. "MURDERING PEOPLE ISN'T IN MY NATURE, IT'S NOT A HOBBY THAT I ENJOYED, IT'S NOT A PART OF ME! IT'S WRONG." and somehow I managed to grab hold of her messy hair and yank it. She screamed as I punched her and pulled her hair. Eventually she broke free, now coated in a fresh layer of blood.

"Ave, honestly, you're gonna go mad." she said, trying to wipe the flowing blood off of her face.

She left.

I bit my lip, trying not to cry. She was right, I was going mad.

* * *

**Third person**

**Sherlock and John**

* * *

It had been over a week since Avis had disappeared and Sherlock and John had decided to go and look for her.

They had found another way up onto the roof that Avis had followed the boy onto and killed him. They were hoping that his body was stolen there and that it had some sort of clue to whether or not they had taken Avis and if that did, where she was.

The body was still there and it looked disgusting, nothing like the boy did when he was still alive.

"It would have been better if we could have found a way up here sooner..." Sherlock said, crouching down beside the boy's body and rummaging through the pockets of his black rain coat.

After a while he sighed in frustration, standing back, almost giving up.

At that moment, he found a screwed up ball of paper. He unfolded it.

Nothing.

"You ain' as cleva' as ya look." someone said from behind them.

"I knew you were there." Sherlock said stiffly. He snapped around and grabbed hold of the man's arms and neck. "Where is Avis?" he asked, not pleasantly.

"If I told ya then there woul' be no fun, woul' there?" he choked out, pushing Sherlock backwards. Sherlock frowned at the man. He was quite muscular, plain looking really. He had a small scar on his forearm that was on show which meant that he had probably been micro chipped like some household pet. Sherlock scoffed.

"Don't worry 'bout me, just came 'ere to get the kid." he said as he stalked over to the decomposing body, picked it up and swung it over his shoulder in one swift motion. "I ain't 'ere to cause no touble."

His way of speaking was really starting to annoy the consulting detective.

The man grabbed a gun from inside his coat and pointed it at the two men frozen to the spot, then he broke down laughing.

"I 'ad yous there!" he chuckled. "Now, I'll be on my way."

He jumped off the roof and ran away.

"We'll follow him." Sherlock said immediatly to John who had just been about to ask him wha they should do.

Sherlock ran off to follow the man with the annoying speech, John eventually chased after him.

They were going to find Avis.

* * *

**Avis' POV**

I was thinning out considerably. I just needed food or water or anything. But they had stopped giving it to me now.

Someone snuck into the room and started kicking me again and again on my back, my chest, my legs, even my face.

I was a complete mess. But I didn't let myself cry because I didn't want to be weak anymore.

"You could join us at any time you know..." it was a man this time, I shook my head.

"No." I said almost silently, bracing myself for the pain of whatever they did to me next.

I didn't feel anything and then all of a sudden there was a loud slashing sound and my back felt like it was on fire.

I whimpered.

I suppose that is how most pain works, isn't it? You feel nothing and then BAM your head is spinning, your legs feel weak, your entire body feels like it's about to explode... It's not only physical pain that does that as well, and in some ways, I suppose mental pain is even worse because it constantly haunts your mind.

"Av-is!" someone said in a happy voice, I turned around to look at the man who now had a grin plastered on his face.

At that moment I could have sworn that he was a mind reader.

"Remember June...? Sweet, lovely June?"

I slowly nodded.

"We have her sister... she's just like June... but not."

"S-so?"

"So we'll have to kill her eventually-" he whipped me again. "If you don't give in..."

A/N

Ooh cliffy!

Did you enjoy this? :3

Thank you to SimetraWolf05 and KaiFukugawa for reviewing! I love reading reviews.


	18. Chapter 17 - An agreement

**Chapter 17 - An agreement. **

* * *

**I always found it quite strange and scary, that everyone is in their own little worlds, with their own thoughts that you'll never know about.**

**~ S.S**

* * *

**Sherlock and John.**

* * *

Time was running out, Sherlock knew it, and really, so did John.

They had jumped down and looked for the man but he had vanished.

"Remember the... The smugglers?" John asked him, it was a rhetorical question really because of course Sherlock would remember.

Sherlock knew that he was saying how they were there and just vanished, but this was different. They didn't move as quickly. They had obviously just been taught to move like that. Almost like cats, they could be agile but clumsy as well.

Avis immediately sprung to Sherlock's mind, the way she leaped up the wall after the boy, the way her green eyes lit up when she realised that she could climb the wall and chase after the boy, and kill him...

She was less of a bird, more of a cat.

He hadn't really noticed at the time, but he vaguely remembered joining in with John shouting at her, telling her to stop and to come back.

It seemed he had underestimated the girl...

* * *

**Avis' pov**

* * *

I felt tears welling up in my eyes but I blinked them away.

_Calm down, Avis. You are different now. You're not weak, and you will __**not **__give them what they want._

But as two men dragged my limp, practically dead body back to the room where her Mast- Thomas was sitting and I saw the look on June's sister's face, I crumbled.

The woman was identical to June, just a little bit younger than June would have been if she was still alive.

This couldn't happen, I couldn't let it happen. I was strong, I didn't care, I didn't even know the woman's name. But I knew that as much as I tried to ignore that nagging feeling in the back of my head, I couldn't.

She was trembling, sobbing, begging them to let her go.

"Let her go." I coughed. Thomas laughed.

"Oh good, Avis." he said, grinning. "I knew that this would be too much for you. You're weak, you know that, I know that, everybody knows that." he said, and he raised his hand.

Someone stepped forward and swung a whip, hitting June's sister across the back. She howled in pain, tears rolling down her cheeks faster now.

"Meet Fliss." Thomas said, grinning even more. It scared me, but I suppose it would do the same to anyone.

"Felicity." Felicity snapped, gritting her teeth as they whipped her again.

"Stop it!" I said quietly.

"What was that?" Thomas asked, a man hit her again, she hissed.

"Stop it." I said a little louder this time.

"Only if you join us, Ave."

"It's Avis!" I shouted, Thomas smirked.

They whipped her again. She let out a muffled scream this time.

"Please..." I begged, I was being so weak, but I owed this to Felicity, I killed her sister after all.

"Only if you join us, love."

"OKAY, OKAY I'LL JOIN YOU!" I screamed and instantly regretted it.

Thomas smiled sweetly, or it was supposed to look sweet but it didn't. Not in the slightest.

"Thank you, love." he said laughing.

_Great work, Ave._

I thought as they dragged June away, then they dragged me back to my cupboard of a room.

Surely I could escape somehow? _Yes, _yes I would that. It wouldn't be that difficult after all, would it?

I cried as the man locked the door.

I could climb, run, distract people, and, if needed, I could kill people very easily. I supposed I would be able to get out easily enough. But I felt weak and tired, I could barely talk, let alone jump and run and everything that I needed to do.

My mind flickered to Sherlock and John. Maybe they were coming for me, maybe they were on their way here now.

In my head I pictured John wearing one of his many woollen jumpers walking with Sherlock who was wearing his long eccentric black coat with the closed up collar. I pictured them running, trying to find me.

But I was gone... I was as good as dead now.

I might as well of been called Elizabeth or something, because I was certainly not Avis.

Avis was a sweet innocent girl who used to sit in the back garden in the sun, wearing a lovely little white summer dress. She would watch her siblings run around laughing as they splashed each other with water. But Avis would always help her parents. Her father with gardening and her mother with cooking when they weren't busy.

I soon realised that I was thinking about myself in third person.

I stopped thinking about home, about my family. It hurt a lot, and I often wondered if they cared, if they had just forgotten me after I was taken... I didn't dare think of them being dead.

That made my mind switch to something else - Sherlock and John.

What if they'd tried to find me but instead they had been killed...

I sighed.

I just wasn't lucky, was I?

* * *

**I know... my mind is weird and over crowded and WHY THE FUCK DID I LET AVIS AGREE!? **

**One - because I kinda like making my character's lives hell... Don't judge me...**

**And two - because it's all part of a huge plan that I couldn't see happening any other way, even if it could happen any other way.**

**So, soon I will reveal all... Soon the book will be over, which is weird because I've literally written eighteen chapters in just one month! Exactly a month today!**

**Today is the month long anniversary of this story! :O **

**Wooh! Party! Yay! Have some cake! **

**I only got two reviews on the last two chapters, but two reviews is better than none! :D**

**Thank you toooooooo SimetraWolf05 and AVPMfreakify101 for reviewing. I loved reading them.**

**- Jazzy. X**


	19. Chapter 18 - A change of heart

**Do I own sherlock? No. No I do not. If I did, season three would have been on air aaaaggeeessss ago.**

**Chapter 18 - A change of heart.**

* * *

**I****'****m giving up**

**This whole lie, this whole me**

**Call it out like a family**

**Instead I bide my time, get a ride**

**Until the rubber leaves the road. **

**You said don****'****t lie so I made the truth**

**Seemed like a lie to even you**

**Control your fear. It's clear**

**That you do not know where you're going to. ~ Resolution by Matt Colby.**

* * *

It had been quite a while since I had saved Felicity's life by agreeing to kill people for Thomas, again. I can't lie, I was hoping that they had forgotten, but I erased that hope from my mind the minute my old boss opened the door to the room that I had been locked inside for such a long time now.

"Luckily for you, you won't have to go anywhere for your first kill." he said, grabbing me by my arm and dragging me out.

"Mr Green?" I asked, even though I knew it was him.

"Yes." he grunted.

"W-who is it? That I have to kill?" I asked him, but he ignored me.

I felt so weak, it was awful. I had spent so long crying over pretty much everything that had lost a lot of strength and gotten much more dehydrated. I was practically dragging myself to keep up with him.

We stopped outside a door, just like mine. It was surrounded by about four other guards, each holding guns in their hands. I shivered a bit, quietly muttering something to myself about not being scared.

Then they opened the door and I felt myself shake my head and fight more than I ever had in my life.

"You said you'd let her go!" I screamed, staring at Felicity, looking worse than ever, sitting handcuffed in the room.

"No, Thomas just said that _we _wouldn't kill her. He didn't say that you wouldn't." he whispered hauntingly into my ear, I trembled.

He tossed a knife into the room.

"Seeing as you apparently did a good job on her sister a while ago, we decided to give you a knife to finish her, like you had when you killed June." he laughed a bit then tossed me inside and shut the door behind me.

For a moment, I did nothing.

I then debated stabbing myself there and then.

But I didn't do either of them.

I just sat on the floor, the knife positioned between me and her.

"I'm sorry..." I said quietly, she frowned a bit.

"What do you me-"

"I killed your sister..." I said. She nodded.

"I know," she said. Her voice was even softer than June's. It was lovely, I could listen to her talking for hours. "They told me."

I crossed my legs so I was in a sort of meditation position.

"I'm so sorry." I sighed. She shrugged.

"I always pictured my sister's killer as a heartless savage monster." she said, playing with some remains of dried bread that lay scattered on the floor in front of her.

I laughed humourlessly.

"That's exactly what I am."

"No it isn't, Avis. You are none of those things." she said kindly. I laughed again.

"Give me one reason why I am not a heartless savage monster."

"Well, I don't know you, and you don't know me, but you tried to save me." she tried her best to smile, but I saw tears welling up in her eyes that held so much emotion. Soon, I was crying as well.

"Kill me." I choked out.

"If I killed you then none of these problems would be fixed, would they? You are strong, Avis. I know it." she smiled through the tears.

Someone hammered on the door.

"Enough talking, mad girl. Get on with it." my old boss shouted.. I bit my lip.

"Now, kill me." she said. I immediately shook my head.

"N-no... No I can't, I killed your sister, I can't kill you as well! I'll never forgive myself!" I said a little louder this time.

Felicity reached across and held my hand.

"Avis, please. It wasn't your fault the first time and it's not your fault this time either." she said, letting go of my hand and then tenderly picking the knife up and putting it in my hand instead.

I frowned at it.

"Please." she begged.

"GET ON WITH IT." Mr Green shouted from outside.

I slowly edged closer to Felicity.

"A-are you sure?" I stuttered, she nodded.

"As long as you don't decide to become all merciless and actually enjoy killing people, and as long as you try your best to get out of here, and be strong and bring these people to justice." she whispered, her voice shaking a bit. I thought for a second.

"I promise." I eventually answered, she smiled and held my hand and brought it up to her throat.

She yanked my hand forward until the blade had lodged itself in her throat. "Thank you." she choked out, before her wheezing stopped and so did her life.

I brought my shaky hand to cover my mouth and sobbed.

This had been worse than killing June. So much worse.

Maybe because she practically killed herself, I wasn't sure.

I let go of the handle and wiped my eyes, accident smearing her bright blood over my face as I did so.

"Done." I said, yanking the knife out of her throat.

_Try your best to get out of here, and be strong and bring these people to justice._

The door opened and I didn't hesitate for a minute.

I shot up, kicked Mr Green right in the chest, taking him by surprise. He toppled backwards and I shot out of the room like a bullet. I stabbed him in his arm just as he went to grab me. He howled in pain and recoiled, I pulled the knife out of his arm quickly, making him howl even louder then I punched and kicked and bit and stabbed as much as I could as the other guards tried to catch me.

I ran away, my feet slipping on the floor as I did so. I only realised at that moment that it was an old abandoned hospital that obviously wasn't anywhere near London. Thomas had chosen an abandoned hospital to move the 'buisness' to. Whether or not it was abandoned when he got there was a question that I didn't even want to think of.

I scrambled through hallways, ignoring the pain in my legs. I needed to get out of there quickly.

Everything was taunting me, every step, every slip, every noise, I could practically hear them laughing at me and mocking me saying "_go on, I dare you, Avis."_

So I accepted the dare with open arms. I was not weak,that was the last time I would tell myself that. I had said it too much and not meant it, but there and then, I meant it.

* * *

**A/N Wow! I think I had the most reviews ever on the last chapter! Thank you! :'D**

**So, what do you think of Avis' sudden change of heart ish? She's a lot stronger than she has let on I think. **

**I don't know if this chapter was really sad or if I'm just really depressed today, oh well. :)**

**Thanks yoouuuuuu to Day-Dreamer123, GraceH208, KaiFukugawa, SimetraWolf05, and Guest (Sophi) :) you guys all make my day. Seriously. c:**

**Review if you want, and join me on Facebook if you can! (the link is on my profile)**

**Also I posted a new sherlock fanfiction which is also SherlockxOC called The Silent Melody and I would really appreciate it if you check it out. :)**

**Tata for now! **

**- Jasmine x**


	20. Chapter 19 - Escape

I heard someone's fast footsteps, I looked around frantically before catching sight of a gigantic man. He must have been at least seven feet tall and could easily have been the most muscular person I had ever seen.

My heart started beating fast, he could easily catch me, and kill me with just one punch to the head.

I darted around another corner, my breathing was heavy. Why did I have to be so small? But there was no way I was going to let him catch me, not without a fight anyway.

But then I saw it, a wall, right in front of me with no doors nearby, no way of getting away from the dead end.

I heard the man's steps.

I saw him approaching me.

I cowered away, I couldn't let this happen to me!

Quickly, I darted between his legs and ran down the corridor, slipping on the floor as I did so.

There needed to be a door somewhere, it wasn't possible to be a doorless hospital.

"Come back here, mad girl!" the man roared, I whipped around but I couldn't see him. Thank god.

I needed somewhere to hide, then I caught sight of a storage cupboard.

I rushed towards it and twisted the handle, it was locked. I looked around quickly before running away from the door and running towards it then knocking it open with my shoulder. It opened.

"Great work, Avis, you're stronger than you think." I praised myself as I shut the door quietly.

"It's weird to talk to yourself, Ave." a familiar voice said, I turned to face where the voice came from and saw a battered looking Quincy with an equally looking battered Nancy on her lap asleep. Quincy stroked her hair gently and sighed.

"W-what happened?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, I tried to defend you." she laughed a bit.

"Why did you try to defend me?" I asked, slightly confused. Maybe this was a trick, maybe she would jump and kill me or something when I least expected it.

"God knows." she sighed, crinkling her nose.

"Or _how_ did you defend me?"

"I just suggested that he let you go," she said, before adding: "Or at least killed you, to... Ease you of the pain." just in case she sounded too soft.

"Oh... Well, thanks for that."

"But you obviously didn't need any help." Quincy let out a humourless laugh.

"Why did... Nancy get hurt as well?" I asked her, the look on her face told me that I was treading on thin ice.

"Never mind that," Quincy hissed, her eyes flashing with pain. "Now, I know this entire place like the back of my hand, do you want me to help you get out?" she asked, I frowned.

"Why would you help me?" I asked.

"Because they're going to kill Nancy!" she almost shouted. "And me." she added hastily.

"Fair enough." I said, sitting down on the floor across from them.

Quincy held put her cuffed wrists to me, I frowned a bit before realising that she wanted me to pick the lock.

I frowned a bit, I had nothing to pick it with.

"I can't... I don't have anything to pick it with." I told her, she let other a frustrated groan.

"Ugh, fine. They just annoy me, and they hurt. I feel like an animal." she frowned in disapproval before she started shaking Nancy gently. "Nancy, Nancy, wake up." she spoke softly in a tone I had never heard her speak in before.

Nancy's eyes opened slowly and she started blinking.

"It's you!" she said, pointing and me and smiling like smiling itself was an effort. "She tried to save me. Thank you." she said sadly.

"Yeah but it didn't work." I frowned.

"But at least you tried." she said, smiling a bit again. "Is she going to help us?" she asked, turning to Quincy, who nodded kindly. The sadness and pain had gone out of her eyes now and was replaced by what looked like faux hope.

Quincy struggled a bit, but she stood up, then helped Nancy who could barely move and running would be quite a bit of effort for Quincy who looked weak and tired as well, so carrying Nancy was out of the question.

"Get on my back." I told Nancy firmly. She nodded her head and clambered up so I was basically giving her a piggy back ride.

My foot nudged the door open and we all shot out.

"Oh crap." Quincy sighed.

In front of us stood around twenty muscular men and women.

I was sure we were going to die.

A/N Thank you to SimetraWolf05, Guest (Sophi), KaiFukugawa and for reviewing. Seriously, you guys make my day!

Byyyeeee!


	21. Chapter 20 - In your eyes

Chapter twenty - In your eyes.

From the beginning

Small lifeforms

They can kill without warning

So you don't explode

Stump your growing limps and thinking

And you've lost them now you're blinking

And reminding her of him

Oh you steal his features

And your mother is a bleacher

She don't even feel the heat no

She don't even want to speak to you. ~ Lifeforms by Daughter.

At that minute, the only thing that was going through my head was:

_My name is Avis, I am weak, stupid and I have no idea how to be subtle about anything. I'm going to die right here and now with an old... Ally... And a cute little girl who should never had to have face what she has already faced in the past few weeks._

But then I grew a pair.

_My name is Avis, I am stronger than anyone here,not physically, mentally. I will not give up and I am definitely not going to die right here and now with an old... Ally... And a cute little girl who should never had to have face what she has already faced in the past few weeks. Instead, I will fight these people and win, I will keep my promise I made to Felicity, I will get home then I will come back when I'm as recovered as I can get and I will kill everyone else. Maybe not alone though, because I'm not a huge monster. I'm a small monster._

I slid Nancy off my back and crouched down at her height.

"Run, run when you get the chance and don't stop until you are other of danger. We'll find you later, don't worry." I said and smiled. She smiled back and tightened her light blue hair ribbons in a way that made me laugh a tiny bit.

Quincy glanced at me and gave me a look that said 'We can handle them'. I nodded.

A man finally pounced at me and I punched him square in the face, breaking his nose. He hissed and held his nose tightly. I kneed him in the groin and he doubled over in pain and I took that opportunity to grab my knife that I had gained earlier and stab him in the back.

I ripped the knife out of him and he gave a loud roar.

He would he dead in no time.

I looked up and saw that Quincy had managed to smash up quite a few people but mainly strangle them with the chains on her handcuffs.

So there we were, killing and knocking out so many people that we lost count.

As I slammed a woman's head into the wall a man leapt forward and sliced my leg with a small knife. I winced as my leg turned an awful shade of red that I had seen too many times in my life. I swiped the knife out of his palm.

"You killed her!" he snarled, I could see tears in his eyes and I instantly regretted it.

"Avis don't go soppy! He'll take advantage of it!" I heard Quincy shout just as he thumped my chest.

Pain rippled through me but I held myself together.

_Think of June, Felicity, George, everyone, Avis._

"That wouldn't have killed her, you moron!" I laughed a bit, throwing him against the wall as well.

There were only a few people left now, and they all looked a bit afraid, so Quincy and I took advantage of this and shot past them.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me down a few corridors and then we came to an open fire exit.

"Nancy went this way." Quincy said, pointing to a blue hair ribbon on the floor. "Clever girl, leaving a marker." she smiled a bit.

So we ran out.

We were free again.

I couldn't help the grin that covered my face as we ran through the overgrown hospital garden.

I was limping a lot now, my leg was drowned in blood and I could barely look at it.

"Ignore the pain, it's probably nothing. Kill whoever gets in your way, they're irrelevant. Live to kill." Quincy quoted in a mocking voice. I frowned a bit. They were what Thomas used to say to everyone whenever they got distracted or hurt.

Neither of us said how disgusting it was, we just laughed a bit.

"Seriously though, as soon as we are safe, we'd better check that out." she said, I nodded.

"But the thing is, Quincy, we're never going to be safe." I said numbly as I hobbled through bushes and trees and long grass that reached my hips.

**Sherlock and John **

Sherlock had been looking very frustrated throughout the past few days. Sure, John was on edge too, but Sherlock seemed quite different.

"Mrs. Hudson asked where Avis had gone," John said as he walked through the front door, hands filled with Tesco shopping bags, six of them.

Sherlock made a simple uhmn noise from the back of his throat, not looking away from the test tube that he was staring at.

"What did you say?" he asked, his voice sounding somewhat distant.

"I said that she had gone to see a friend for a little while." John said, shutting the door and walking into the kitchen then dumping the bags on the floor.

Sherlock looked up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sherlock said, looking back at the test tubes in front of him.

"Do you think she's," John took a few things out of the bag and out them in the fridge. "...dead...?" he said the word quietly, as if it could happen if someone said it out loud.

"No, they wouldn't kill her, not yet at least." Sherlock said, swallowing hard before turning back to the test tubes covering the table.

For the first time in quite a while, he was confused, he didn't know what to do.

**Avis' POV**

"Nancy! Nancy where are you?" Quincy was whisper-shouting. I joined in a few times but I was too weak to do much.

Suddenly I felt quite sick and I must have dipped in and out of consciousness because the next thing I knew, the ground was uncomfortably close to my face, but Quincy grabbed me before I fell.

"Don't let go of me." Quincy said, I swallowed and nodded my head, holding onto her arm tightly.

Then I heard gun shots and suddenly everything seemed to go at once.

I stumbled over as Quincy and I attempted to run away.

_Be strong, Avis._

I scrambled up and Quincy dragged me through the forest like garden.

Quincy suddenly swore very loudly and aggressively, I looked down and noticed a tranquilliser dart in her leg.

She started swaying everywhere and stumbling. I pulled the dart out of her leg and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and I dragged her away quickly. It was painful and I was pretty sure that I couldn't do it, and god knows how far I'd have to run before we were moderately safe.

I needed to find Nancy as well. I had so much on my plate, it was awful.

I narrowly dodged a bullet that hit a tree on front of me, that was when I decided to get a move on.

Quincy was now completely unconscious and it was awful having to drag a motionless body around, especially when you had just had your leg sliced, your hair pulled, your face punched, it was terrible.

I fell around a corner and dragged myself and Quincy into a few trees and bushes. My breathing was heavy, my head was pounding, I felt like vomiting.

"You're fine, you're fine..." I told myself breathlessly as I meandered my way through trees, twigs and bracken catching my body and tearing me apart.

"Nancy... Nancy, are you here?" I asked quietly, and as of by magic, a trembling little girl appeared from behind a tree.

"I'm scared..." she whispered, I sighed a bit in relief.

"Don't be. I'm going to get us out of here." I told her, grabbing onto her cold little hand, she frowned a little, squeezing my hand gently.

"You're scared too. I can sense it, I can see it in your eyes." she said, staring up at me with a lifeless look on her face.

"Oh?"

"You hate this." she said quietly. I nodded my head.

"Yes, yes I do." I said quietly. "You're- quite the-the empath, aren't you?" I smiled a little, but I wasn't really happy. Nancy had reminded me of Sherlock, which them reminded me of John. I had no idea if they were alive, or Mrs. Hudson, or Lestrade, or anybody else who I had met during my time in London. I could get back and they could all be dead.

"What's an empath?" Nancy asked, we started trudging along quickly.

"I'm not sure, I was never very good in school. When we get to London we can get you all cleaned up and then we can ask Sherlock. He'll probably know." I said, trying to keep the conversation light despite our dark situation.

Nancy giggled.

"Sherlock? Sherlock is a weird name."

"It's a weird name for a weird, heartless man." I said. _Oops, Avis, that's not light. _"But I suppose he could be a nice words heartless man." I added hesitantly.

"How can you be nice and heartless?" she asked me, I shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know exactly. But it depends on who he is nice to, because that makes all the difference." I smiled.

"You're strange." she laughed. "Is he nice to you?"

_Hm, not really._

"Define nice." I said, groaning as I hit my forehead on a tree branch.

"So why are you talking about him so fondly?" she asked, I frowned a bit.

"I'm not sure." I laughed uncomfortably. "You know a lot of words for your age." I tried to change the subject.

"Yes." she said, skipping a bit. "You're in love with him." she sang. I practically choked.

"You're a pretty rubbish empath." I sang, mocking her childishly. She frowned.

"I can see it in your eyes. You just don't realise it yet." she said.

There was silence between us for quite a long time.

Occasionally we heard gunshots but we just hid until they stopped.

"You're leg looks awful." Nancy stated, I shrugged, trying not to look at it.

"I've had worse." I told her. It was true, I had had a lot worse than a large slit in my leg.

"Sit down, we can get up whenever hear them coming." sbe said, I frowned a bit, but nodded.

"Okay." I said. I set Quincy against a tree and then Nancy and I sat down near it.

The weather was quite warm, and it was making my leg sticky.

I sighed as I tore a bit of my t-shirt off and dampened it either, you tongue then I started dabbing around the cut, which was deeper than I thought.

"I'm sorry that it happened." Nancy said, looking painfully at my leg, i shook my head.

"Don't be. It's my fault anyway, if I had have just dodged him then I would have been fine. I could have slammed him against the wall and-" I stopped in my tracks and sighed. "I'm a monster." I said to myself and for the first time that day, Nancy didn't disagree.

**A/N sorry for the wait, guys! But on the bright side, this has been the longest chapter. I hope it satisfied you.**

**I am trying to mke Avis and Sherlock's not-yet-blossomed-romance quite slow and stuff. I'm trying to take small steps to them realising and stuff.**

**I hope it isn't too OOC.**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter. I would wrote your usernames down but it's late and I want to get this posted ASAP. **

**Review and tell me what you think! It makes me so much happier. :D**


	22. Chapter 21 - Stealing from a Newsagents

Chapter 21 - Stealing from Newsagents.

I wasn't even sure how we got here.

Nancy was asleep and I was awake under the tree, then I heard something and I shook Quincy and Nancy awake (Quincy seemed a bit confused because she had been drugged, but we managed) then we all just ran.

I wanted to be somewhere familiar. I hated new places, they made me feel trapped. Like anyone could kill me and no one would ever know.

We had been walking for a while, we had left the forest and started walking down a winding country road that seemed as though it was never ending like a promise.

We were satisfied that they had stopped hunting us down like a skulk of foxes, but they would be on our tails again soon. So we had to get a move on.

I sighed a little as I dragged my leg across the floor. I was walking with a terrible limp now, and it was possibly one of the most painful injuries I had ever gained. I winced as Quincy dragged me along, her voice sounding exasperated as she told me to '_get a move on._'

"No, I can't." I swallowed, hoping to refresh my dry throat, but it didn't work. My head was pounding and I was feeling dizzy, I was obviously becoming dehydrated fast.

"You have to!" Quincy shouted, I frowned at her.

"Okay, fine." I said as I started to walk again, taking long wobbly uneasy steps.

Nancy wasn't really talking much, no one was, and when we did it usually came out as anger. We were all so messed up I could barely believe it.

But after a little while, we got closer and closer to London without even realising it.

"Why are we going to London anyway?" Quincy groaned.

"Because Avis' boyfriend lives in London." Nancy answered innocently, grinning a bit.

"Who? Sherlock?" I asked, shocked. Nancy nodded her muddy head. "Wha? He's not my boyfriend, what? I don't even like him."

"Lies." Nancy giggled a bit, I frowned but I really wasn't in the mood for arguing.

We came across a small street with a few shops inside, we got quite a few strange looks from passers by, but we ignored them. Eventually, we figured out that we needed some food and water so somehow, I got forced into stealing some from a small newsagents owned by a small group of elderly men and women.

I slowly sauntered through the door, the bell ringing as it opened. Then I caught sight of myself in the glass door.

I was a state. My hair was messy, covered in a mixture of mud, blood, sticks and leaves. My face was also a mess, I had blood and mud everywhere and I supposed I looked like a tramp as well as a murderer.

Carefully, I shut the door behind me and staggered to the isle with the bottles of water, I pressed my index finger to my lips for a second and stood back on my heels so it looked like I was choosing. I picked up a pack of six smaller water bottles and walked into another isle filled with stationery just to look less suspicious. I picket up a Biro and a small notepad and then I darted out of the shop before anyone could catch me.

I ran down the street and into an alley-way where Quincy and Nancy were hiding. Nobody had followed me, we were still safe.

I tore open the packet and passed one bottle to Quincy and one to Nancy then I grabbed one myself and we chugged it down thirstily. We still had one bottle left each to last us until we got to London.

"Why did you get a notepad and a pen?" Nancy asked me, I shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure." I answered truthfully between thirsty mouthfuls of luke-warm water. "We'd better get going."

So we set off again until we came to a busier town. Quincy pulled Nancy towards her protectively as we eyed the people around us, knowing full well that anyone could be working for Thomas.

"We should leave now or get a cab." Quincy said quietly, I nodded my head in agreement.

So we got into a taxi and the cabbie reluctantly drove us to London - which was quite close after all.

"Thank you." I said to him awkwardly, he grunted. "We just need to pop into our flat to get some money, is that alright?" he grunted again. So I pulled Quincy and Nancy out and we ran as fast as we could away from the taxi, the man soon got the idea and drove after us but we had outrun him.

"Where's this house then?" Quincy asked me as she opened her second bottle of water and took a long sip.

"Right here." I smiled a bit, pointing to the black door in front of me.

We had made it.

**A/N I know this was short and rubbish but I needed to get Avis back somehow. Sorry if I disappointed you. :( **

**Also, my internet tablet broke the other day, so upates will take a little longer than they normally do. (Really sorry :c ) **

**Thank you to** **THE BACON NINJA WITH WINGS, Guest, SimetraWolf05** and **KaiFukugawa for the reviews! You all make me so happy. :D **

**- Jasmine x**


	23. Chapter 22 - Back at 221b

**A/N Thanks to all that reviewed :) I have a few announcements to make! :3 **

**Basically, a lot of bad things have been going on recently in my personal life so updates won't be as frequent as they were. **

**Also, I'm thinking of ending this maybe at thirty chapters? Does that sound good? Then I might write a sequel eventually! **

**That's it folks, enjoy the chapter and review and maybe possibly like my facebook page (link on my profile) if you want to.**

**I don't own Sherlock. I only own the plot of this story and my OC's.**

**I hope this isn't too ooc. **

Chapter 22 - Back at 221b.

**(to be honest, I have no clue what song to put here :/) **

There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound

There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That throws me to the ground  
I swear that you should hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound.

~ Drumming song by Florence and the Machine.

**Avis' POV **

So there we were, outside 221b Baker Street at last and I swear I felt worse the minute I stepped on the doorstep and rung the bell. I suddenly felt as if I was going to pass out, like any minute and my entire body would pack up from the lack of sleep, food, hygiene, water and not to mention the injuries.

I heard someone jogging down the stair, they opened the door and at that moment my legs completely packed up, my head span and I felt my face colliding with the floor beneath my feet.

_I'm dead. _

_I am properly, actually dead. After all of this that I have been though, I am dead. I'm sure of it. _

_Oh god, my head, it's burning. _

_Wait, what if I'm in hell? _

_Oh shut up Avis, it's obvious that you belong in hell. _

I felt a wet cloth dabbing at my forehead and I groaned.

_Okay, maybe I'm not in hell. _

I immediately sat up and groaned again as I looked around the place I was in.

Sherlock and John's flat.

"I never thought that this place would seem so welcoming." I said quietly, John gently nudged be back down so I was lying on the sofa. He turned around and grabbed a glass of water then held it for me as I sipped it I remembered everything that had happened in the past however long it had been.

I felt sick.

I quickly downed the cold water, ignoring how it burned my dry throat.

"How long have I been unconscious for?" I asked quietly.

"Over an hour, we were debating taking you to hospital but your friend said that you would probably go mad if you woke up in a hospital bed." John sighed in frustration as he motioned over to where Quincy was standing.

"Oh well," I sighed gently. "Dignity is over-rated."

John chuckled a bit.

"No don't touch that!" Sherlock's voice echoed through the flat, I gently sat up a bit more to see Nancy playing with the skull that Sherlock kept on the mantelpiece. Of course, she ignored him.

"Is it _real_?" she asked, picking it up and staring at it curiously.

"Of course it is!" Sherlock snapped as he snatched the skull away from Nancy who looked a little upset, but all signs of sadness got washed away very quickly.

"Cool!" she grinned happily, still staring at it in Sherlock's hands.

I laughed a little bit and placed my hand on my forehead.

"I don't think you hurt yourself very badly, you should be fine." John told me, I nodded my head.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly.

Quincy was now standing behind Nancy, her hands on her little shoulders, it was only then that I noticed a slight resemblance. I smiled a little bit, I really wasn't very observant before, was I?

No one really spoke about what had happened, but we all knew that we would have to at some point, so that night, after Quincy, Nancy and I got washed up and after I gave them both some of my clothes (which were a little on the small side for Quincy and much too big for Nancy) we all went up to 221b to have some sort of food (as John had insisted we all did).

I slowly walked through the door and sat down on the sofa nearest to the door for the fear that if I didn't sit down, my legs would break.

I stared down at my leg that John had tried his best to clean up seeing as I had refused to go to the hospital. You could see blood coming through the bandage slightly, and it stung like hell, but it was getting better.

"You told him, didn't you?" I asked, sensing that John was standing behind me.

"You're not angry about it, are you?" he asked me, I shook my head.

"Nah, it was only a matter of time before he found out." I said slowly, staring at my bandage still. "I wish I could erase the past, y'know... maybe even delete my own existence."

"That wouldn't help anything, Avis. Everyone would still be..."

"Dead." I finished off for him, coldly.

I stood up quickly, shot him one of the fakest smiles that I have ever pulled in my life and slowly drifted off towards where Nancy and Quincy were sitting, slowly munching their way through the chinese takeaway.

"Oi, leave some for me." I laughed a bit, grabbing a plate and putting a medium sized spoonful of rice onto it and slowly eating it.

I couldn't really believe anything or anyone anymore, and that hurt.

_I'm sorry, Avis. _

I could never believe that. No one was ever sorry, no one ever regretted anything to the full extent that they were _really__, _agonisingly sorry.

_I believe you, Avis. _

A good old one from when I was at the orphanage and Jenny Martin stole a necklace from Hilary Cook and then everyone started blaming me.

_I love you, Avis. _

I distinctly remembered my mum saying that when I was younger, but she didn't, if she did then she would have stopped what happened, she would have found me before it was too late, so instead of being sat in a flat in London eating chinese food with four- no, Sherlock wasn't eating with us. Three other people who were just Three, maybe four, nah, three and a half out of the 7 billion that I couldn't trust, I would be sitting in my real home with my family laughing over the table and asking dad to pass me the mint peas, and my thoughts that were killing me wouldn't be killing me because I would have never experienced what I have.

People were awkwardly laughing around me, saying things that didn't humour anyone, and I was just staring at my rice, picking through it with my fork, watching with complete concentration a one grain toppled down the pile.

_That's you, Avis. A piece of rice slowly falling, slowly dying inside, slowly losing yourself, mad girl. _

My brain taunted me.

"CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" I shouted, standing up and ignoring the fact that the rice, plate and fork all toppled off my lap onto the floor, the plate smashing as it hit the hard surface.

"S-STOP PRETENDING THAT EVERYTHING IS GREAT AND EVERYTHING IS FINE! Oooh, no, there isn't a group of murderers after us, we'll just all be happy forever living with flowers and rainbows and everything!" I whimpered.

_Oh god, Avis, stop it. _

My bottom lip trembled and I started crying, but I couldn't feel myself crying. I felt numb.

I dug my jagged nails into my tights, creating ladders in them and scratching my legs.

"THERE IS A NINETY-NINE PERCENT CHANCE THAT EVERYONE WILL _DIE._"

And after that little episode I stormed out of 221b, and then outside, slamming the door shut as I left.

I heard someone screaming for me and running after me but I didn't go back.

I quickly got in a taxi and told him where I was going, but to be honest, I had no idea where I was going.

And before I knew it, I found myself huddled up on a bench sitting opposite a busy road, crying into my knees.

I had no idea how long I had been out there for, but it had been a while.

I didn't care if anyone who worked for Thomas found me, I really didn't because if they did, I would run straight into the busy road and that would be the end of me, Avis. I was so pathetic, I had even forgotten my last name.

I was just Avis.

Plain old family-less, friend-less, Avis.

"We've been looking for you for awhile, you know." it was Sherlock, oh god.

"You could've ignored it. I'd be back by morning."

"That wasn't what you were planning to do." he said stiffly, I frowned.

"No, you're right, it wasn't. I was going to sit here until _they _found me again and tried to take me again, then I would have probably killed myself." I said quietly.

"You're-" he hesitated. "..._interesting... _Avis."

"Ta." I said as I stared at the road. "Where are John and that?"

"That annoying little girl got tired so the three of them took a taxi back." Sherlock grunted, I nodded my head.

"So you decided to look for me? Who are you and what have you done with the real Sherlock?"

"I needed air."

_Air. Breathing. Death._

"Oh god." I sighed after a while, he gave me a look that asked 'what is it?'

"I can't stop thinking of... Thomas and..." I sighed, biting my lip. "We'd better get home." I said quickly, standing up and crossing my arms over my chest, he stood up as well and then we both got a taxi back to 221 Baker Street.


	24. Chapter 23 - Maria

**Chapter 23 - Maria. **

"John..." I whined.

"No."

"Ugh."

"What?"

"I need it-"

"You don't need alcohol!"

"But I do."

"God, you're just like Sherlock." he said, but I could hear him smiling as he said it.

"No I'm not!" I protested, sitting up and looking over at where John was typing something out, probably his blog, Sherlock was standing behind him, reading over his shoulder as he typed.

"No! Don't say that, John." Sherlock groaned, John frowned a little as he typed.

"Sometimes it's like having kids." he muttered, I laughed a bit.

"Oooh sorry! I didn't know. I'll just go to a bar-" I got up off the sofa and sneaked towards the door but Sherlock grabbed my arm and simply said 'no'.

Apparently Sherlock hadn't had a case for '_days_', but I didn't know how many 'days'.

It was also scorching weather and quite a few windows in my flat didn't open, so I had been spending a lot of time in 221b instead of 221c, but secretly I didn't mind. I was too scared to be in 221c.

Quincy had taken Nancy out somewhere to get an ice cream or something, she had ignored John and I when we told her it wasn't safe. Of course, Sherlock didn't say anything, and Quincy said that they would be 'fiiinnnee' so they left.

Another groan escaped my mouth as I fanned myself with a rolled up newspaper.

"It' .hot." I sighed, glancing down on my outfit to check if I could remove another item of clothing without looking... indecent?

_What the hell, Avis? You're not from like the victorian era. Indecent? Seriously? _

I was wearing a flowy cream coloured crop-top, short shorts, flip-flops and of course, underwear.

Well it was obvious that I wasn't taking anymore clothes off.

Suddenly, I noticed something on the newspaper.

_**Avis, you'll give in soon... **_

Was sprawled across it in sticky red stuff...

I toughed the writing with my fingers and brought them to my nose and sniffed it. Sure enough, it was written in blood.

I ignored the conversation that Sherlock and John were having and I just looked at it, then I looked to the open window nearby, someone must have thrown it through...

"Guys..." I said quietly as I inched towards the window.

They didn't say anything.

"Seriously, guys."

Still nothing.

I picked up two cushions and belted them at their heads.

Sherlock dodged his, but John didn't.

"What was that fo-"

"Look.. Come here..." I said, waving the newspaper, they both followed and I gave the newspaper to Sherlock, then I edged towards the window more and peered out. No one was there.

I was scared.

"Why would they just say that they're coming if they were already here and could have taken me then?" I asked, aware that I wasn't making much sense. But I was also aware of the fact that there was clearly something more important to do. Something bigger, better, worse...and I was pretty sure that Sherlock knew that I knew the answer to what I had just asked him because he didn't reply, he just flicked through the newspaper that now didn't really look like much of a newspaper.

Sherlock looked deep in thought, I walked over to him and looked at the newspaper over his shoulder.

On the newspaper was a name, a date and an address.

**Maria Harris.**

**23rd July 2013.**

Then things came flooding back to me.

_"Maria, Avis wants to watch tv, can she?" my dad asked my mum, there was something about his voice that sounded as if he was challenging her, but me, being young, ignored it. _

_"Well what do you think? Of course she can, stop being like this, Paul." she sighed, running a hand through her light brown hair as she tried to write something out. _

_"Well, no need to be so bitter about it." my dad frowned at her before shooing me away. "Go and watch tv, Ave." he said, but i didn't go. _

_"Don't call her Ave. It sounds weird." my mum said._

_"Oh, so do you want me to completely change the way I have spoken to my daughter for seven years?"_

_"Yes." _

_At this point I ran to the sitting room to watch telly, but I could still hear them, the argument getting worse slowly. _

_It was always like that. _

"M-my mum is called Maria Harris..." I stuttered, staring at the paper.

"Oh don't be stupid, Avis. There are probably tons of Maria Harris' around." Sherlock snarled.

"Well why the fuck would he ask me to save a random Maria Harris?" I replied with just as much venom.

I sighed and staggered back to sit on the sofa, I shut my eyes tightly and tried to clear my head.

But then Thomas popped up in my mind. His laughter echoing around my head as he slowly cut through my body.

I snapped open my eyes and swallowed in the hope of refreshing my dry throat. I couldn't go a day without those thought coming to mind.

At night, he haunted my dreams and in the day he wouldn't leave my mind. Even if I simply went to make a cup of tea I couldn't stop thinking that someone would jump out at me.

"What's that supposed to mean? It's not the 23rd yet," John suddenly asked, pointing towards the date written down. **23rd July 2013**.

I didn't want to say it, I really didn't, but I had no doubt about it.

"That's when they're going to kill her." I said numbly.

**A/N So, hey guys. I'm sorry for the delay, but as you know, my family only have one computer to share at the minute, and it's really slow and old. ;-; **

**Thank you to Sophi for reviewing the last chapter! c: **

**BLAAHAAHHH BYEZ! **


	25. Chapter 24 - Sadder than you

Chapter 24 - Sadder than you.

* * *

Ever had one of those moments when you felt like you should just give up because you stood no chance against whatever obstacle that was in your way? Yeah, I had been feeling like that pretty much all the time.

There were now only three days until the 23rd of July, which gave my leg a bit of time to heal up and for us all to get ready really.

Since the newspaper got tossed through the window, I hadn't really been very active. I had spent most of my time moping around both Sherlock and John's flat and my own, pondering over stupid useless things.

Mrs. Hudson had given me some more herbal tea bags, she was smiling at me, asking things like if I had a good time at my friend's house, I almost snorted and asked 'what friend?' but then I realised John or Sherlock must have lied to her about what had happened, so I told her it was nice there, but I fell over and that was what happened to my leg.

Everything was pretty uneventful. Sherlock had been taking more cases and I had hired and watched more films than I had ever seen in my life.

Grease, Charlie St Cloud, Pirates of the Caribbean, Les Miserables, Brave, The Little Mermaid, The Lion king, Monsters Inc. , Tangled, Finding Nemo, and I only watched them to get my mind off what had been happening.

"Oh god, not another one." Sherlock groaned as he walked through the door to his own flat to see me flopped out of the sofa, drinking orange juice and watching at the cartoon film on the screen.

I paused _How to Train your Dragon _and rolled over.

"What?" I grunted.

"It's annoying. Why can't you watch stupid films all day in your own flat?" he asked, I sighed.

"I don't know." I sighed a bit. "Can't you deduce that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're scared of Thomas, that's a pretty obvious one seeing as your breathing and heart-rate quickens whenever someone mentions him, but it's not that. You aren't scared of _him, _you're scared of what he'll do." he said, I clapped.

"Well done." I sighed.

"Where's John?"

"His bedroom with his laptop..."

"Oh."

"Yes...that's why the tv was so loud. You really should have figured that out, Sherlock."

"Does he know you're here?"

"Nope."

"Hm."

I turned the Tv on again and watched as Hiccup found Toothless. The sofa sank a bit next to me. I looked up to see Sherlock who was now frowning in confusion at the film.

"If dragons really did exist then the viking boy would have been roasted alive by now." he grunted, I frowned and ignored him.

Sherlock continued picking holes in the children's film throughout it all, which bothered me really, but as I started tossing pillows at Sherlock's head every time he bothered me I sort of forgot about Thomas for a bit, but then he came back so even when he wasn't complaining I was slapping him across the face with a cushion.

He frowned a bit, and moaned in protest but I didn't stop.

"Where are-" I thumped him again. "Quincy and Nancy-" _thump. _"This time?" I asked him inbetween thumps. _  
_

"They didn't come back yesterday." Sherlock said. I stopped.

"Wait, what?"

Sherlock took the opportunity of me dropping the pillow to hurl it at my face.

"They probably got kidnapped." he said like it was the most perfectly fine thing in the world.

"Wait, what?" I repeated myself. "Fuck!" I shouted, trying to stand up but my feet got all tangled and I ended up on the floor.

Sherlock chuckled a bit, I thumped his foot with my fist.

"Don't laugh." I hissed, clambering up and staggering towards the door where my shoes were, I slipped them on and walked out of 221b, trotting down the stairs. Then I heard footsteps jogging after me.

"Leave me alone, Sherlock, I can do this alone."

"Last time you did something alone you got kidnapped."

"But I got back."

"You got back half-dead."

"Fine." I huffed, storming out of the front door and down the street.

I wasn't really sure what to do, or where to go. They could have been anywhere in London, or if they had been kidnapped, anywhere in England.

So really, I was just strolling around London aimlessly, dragging Sherlock with me, making it look like I knew where I was going.

After awhile, he finally spoke up.

"You don't really know where to go, do you?"

I shook my head, he groaned.

"Predictable." he muttered.

I frowned again but didn't say anything.

"She's probably messing with us. Staying in a hotel or something. Quincy isn't 100% mentally stable..." I said.

_H_a_h, no one would be after what happened to us. _

"It's like a mental death-trap." I sighed a bit, closing my eyes.

Just then, Sherlock's phone went off.

"Hey elephant-heads, look, piss off, have fun. We're fine. Xxxx Quiiiince" he read out loud, I laughed a bit.

"Sounds like her, alright. Phone her to be safe though." that was when I realised how paranoid I was. I couldn't trust anyone. "Nah, actually, don't it's fine." I said quickly, trying to swallow my paranoia whole.

I would have felt guilty if something had happened to Quincy, but nothing could have, she was careful and strong, she wouldn't let something like that happen to her and I couldn't act like she was a child because she was in fact older than me and she had Nancy with her, she would do anything to protect Nancy.

I decided on walking through London, I wanted to be alone but apparently Sherlock had other ideas. '_If you get kidnapped again then John will be angry that I left you alone', 'If you die then we're going to have no way to solve the case', 'I can guarantee that Thomas has people everywhere looking for you,' _and I soon realised that I wasn't the only paranoid one.

"God, Sherlock if you don't shut up about _him _I swear I will punch you."

I was getting annoyed and it wouldn't take a brainless fool to realise that all this talk about Thomas was slowly killing me.

I thought of mum, sitting at home, she would never guess in a million years what would happen soon, and I could barely do anything to save her.

She was in my mind, right there as she was thirteen years ago, doing everything she could for everyone. She was so selfless, so lovely. I could tell I inherited only a few things from her.

"Sorry, Avis." Sherlock mumbled. I almost laughed/almost choked.

"Wait, what? Did you just _apologise?_"

"Mhnm."

"Wow, that's new."

But it seriously was.

I couldn't picture Sherlock saying sorry about much really, because he was, well... rude? No... a bit awkward? Still not really...mean? I'll just go with that, he was a bit mean.

"Is it?"

"Yep."

"Oh..."

"Say it again."

"Why? You didn't give me any reason to apologise."

"Yes I did, because I said so."

"But why sorry? Why not 'You're annoying'?"

"Because hearing you apologise to me makes me feel special." I laughed a bit.

* * *

**Sherlock**

* * *

Sherlock wasn't really sure, but he was sure he saw Avis' pupils dilate. But it was getting dark...

"Sorry?" he crinkled his eyebrows in confusion, she laughed loudly for a second, clapping once. He smiled a bit.

"It's okay, Sherlock, it really is." she grinned.

She was acting drunk, or like she was on drugs, but he knew she wasn't because Avis would probably be a sad drunk, judging on her personality, and if she was on drugs she would be an absolute nightmare.

Her pupils went back to normal for a bit but then they dilated again.

"Avis are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"Are you _OK_?"

"I'm fi- no.. no I'm not fine. I'm shit." she laughed a bit, but it was a hollow sound, not normal for her at all. "I'm just so freaking paranoid all the time and I just... ugh. Let's go home." she sighed and walked to the edge of the road where she stuck her arm out for a taxi, one stopped in front of her almost instantly. She opened the door and slipped inside.

"221 Baker Street please." she said and yanked Sherlock inside with her.

The drive back to Baker Street was silent and awkward and when the taxi parked up she paid straight away and jumped out so quickly that Sherlock could barely acknowledge where she was. He followed her inside, she was already opening the door to her flat.

"Avis, what's wrong?"

"Why don't you freakin' deduce me, Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes, the consulting detective, OOOH sounds so cool doesn't it." she hissed, straightening the floral head garland awkwardly.

"What have I done?" Sherlock asked her.

"Nothing." she said quietly. "You've don;e absolutely nothing and I'm sorry, I'm just completely messed up." and with that, she stood on her toes, gently pressed her lips against his and walked away, slamming the door in his face.

* * *

**A/N OOH WHAT'S GOING ON IN AVIS' HEAD, EH? To be honest, I barely know. **

**So, just two quick Thank you's one to Ultimate One and the other to Sophi! Your reviews make my day so much better ahah 3**

**I'm also really sorry if this is OOC and weird and I know there is too much talking and stuff, I'm just in a weird mood today.**

**Bye bye x **


	26. Chapter 25 - Emotions

**Chapter 25 ~ Emotions.**

**Stop saying those sweet things you know I like to hear  
The horns are blowing louder and the bailliff's drawing near  
Why do I keep drinking  
Wasting my time on you  
If I didn't know better  
Well damnit  
I do. ~ The Civil Wars, if I didn't know better.**

* * *

**Quincy and Nancy. **

**Quincy's POV.**

* * *

I was so, so stupid. I couldn't believe what I had done.

We had been kidnapped, again.

It was difficult to explain how I felt in words that weren't too harsh. I couldn't do anything to save Nancy, apparently, and even if I could, she wouldn't get far enough away from them soon enough.

She looked so upset and it broke my heart.

"Quincy..." she eventually said quietly, I nodded my head at her. "We're not going to get out this time, are we?" she asked, but she knew the answer. "And don't say that we are if we're not."

"I don't know, Nance." I sighed a bit. "We might get out eventually... at some point..."

"And what point is that?" she snapped, I winced slightly and didn't say anything.

She was right, we weren't going to get out and it was pretty obvious. I had doubted that Avis, Sherlock and John would have been able to bring the place down by themselves, in fact, I doubted that even if I was there we still wouldn't have been able to do it.

The door suddenly flew open, I glanced upwards to see a man wearing the normal clothes that everyone wore, which usually consisted of black.

"Thomas wants to see you." he said, I frowned a bit and took Nancy's hand and pulled her up with me but the man quickly stuck his hand out. "Just you." he said to me. I dropped Nancy's hand slowly and walked away with him, trying to ignore the sound of the door slamming in Nancy's face and the numb almost silent sound of her crying. I walked further.

The problem with me, was that I put up a wall to make it look like I didn't care, and nobody had ever seen through that wall, so I never really had anyone because everyone didn't think I needed someone.

I stopped walking when I was shoved in front of Thomas.

"Quincy?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Good, right, well then, lass... you realise what's going to happen, don't you and don't nod because I can't see you."

"Yes, I know what's going to happen." I hissed.

"What is it then?"

"You're going to get me to kill someone."

"Yes, but not just someone, Avis' mother."

"Nice." I said sarcastically.

"It is, isn't it, love."

"When?" I asked, shutting my eyes tightly.

_Don't be weak. Don't break._

"Two days, and the best part, you'll kill Avis too."

_Breathe..._

"Great!"

"I know."

"Well, you'll hear me then, get it, coz' you can't see me!"

_PERFECT! Annoy him, then he might just kill you there._

"Don't try me." he snarled. I frowned.

The man grabbed my arms again and dragged me back to the little room.

Nancy was lying asleep on the floor, no, wait, she had been drugged.

I chewed on my bottom lip nervously, before I noticed that she was breathing.

The door was locked and I sat in the corner, squeezing my eyes shut.

* * *

**Sherlock.**

There was one thing that everyone knew wouldn't happen to Sherlock Holmes; that he would fall in love.

He wouldn't push it as far as _love, _maybe just some tiny, almost non-existent smudge of attraction? Yes, that would be it.

But he couldn't stop thinking about when Avis had kissed him, and god, it had barely even been a kiss! It angered him a lot.

She had been acting weirdly that day anyway, it was probably just a whole bunch of built up hormones or something. Or it could have been her _time of the month. _That was the most likely scenario.

* * *

**Avis. **

The only thing running through my head the next morning was '_Oh god, I kissed him, what.' _

_Yeah, great work Avis, you kissed him and now you're going to have to face him and it's going to be awkward. _

Ever done something that you didn't really think about and it was more of a spur of the moment thing and everything is alright when you actually did it, but the next morning you feel so stupid that you want to throw up? Yep, that's how I felt.

I slowly got dressed into a summer dress, some sandals and a jacket that had a hood on it, then I grabbed my bag and I left quickly before anyone could notice that I was gone, my hair still wet from the shower that I had had moments ago.

Carefully, I pulled my hood up so I was a little less obvious to anyone who worked for Thomas who could have been lurking anywhere.

I was trying to think that I didn't know where I was going, but actually, I did know. I was going to the closest shop that sold alcohol to get some vodka and maybe some cigarettes depending on how much money I actually had in my purse.

Tesco express was where I ended up going.

I lurked through the aisles, trying to find some sort of cheap vodka, then I found it, I put it in my basket then I went off in search for some redbull or coke to mix it with. That's coca cola, not cocaine.

I queued up awkwardly, slowly picking at my nails as I waited.

"Next please." the woman on the checkout said, I stepped up and placed my basket on the till. She didn't ask me for i.d, I wasn't sure if that was good or bad, because if she did I wouldn't be allowed to buy it, but if she didn't then I must of looked quite bad.

Then I realised that my life was slowly disappearing.

"Urm, and a box of them please." I said quietly, pointing to a random box of cigarettes, she nodded and scanned them.

"That's fourteen pounds and fifty pence please."

I gave her the money, thanked her, picked up the bag and left.

When I got back to Baker Street, I quietly walked through the door, hoping to avoid any human interaction, then I slipped through my own door and locked it from the inside.

"Glass...Glass...Glass.." I whispered quietly to myself as I shuffled through the kitchen, opening all of the cupboards before finally finding a plastic beaker and settling on that.

I poured out some vodka, then mixed it with coke. I sipped it and winced slightly, I hadn't had any in a while, but I knew I could handle it.

"Fuck the coke, Avis, the coke isn't good." I snarled to myself and tipped the drink down the drain, then I went for a bit of neat vodka, and soon my head was pounding, my vision was blurred and I was a mess, sitting on the floor, a bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

* * *

**Sherlock.  
**

She had cigarettes, he could smell the smoke coming up between the floorboards, he knew that she was drunk as well, he could hear her staggering around downstairs and breaking things.

There were two options.

One- let her drink herself to death.

Or two- stop her.

But there were also two problems.

One- he was bound to cave in and have a cigarette, which wasn't a problem for him really, just for John.

And two- he didn't really want to talk to Avis, sober or not.

He shouldn't have allowed himself to feel meaningless emotions, but somehow, he did.

* * *

**A/N Hello! :) **

**How are you all? Good? Bad? Okay.**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, if it wasn't for you, I would have stopped writing this a loooong time ago.**

**So, things are going to get very lively soon (oh shut up you with the dirty mind (; )**

**Givr me your opinions please! 3**


	27. Chapter 26 - Demons

Chapter 26 - Demons.

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

**Sherlock**

Sherlock Holmes had gotten to the conclusion, after a day and two nights of thinking non-stop since she had kissed him, that he was slightly attracted to Avis, and he knew the feeling was mutual, however, he didn't want to believe it.

The morning after Avis' drunken night, he had gone downstairs to annoy her.

Bad idea.

"Avis."

She grunted.

"Avis," he whispered urgently, banging on the door with his fist.

"Whaaaat?"

Avis got up and opened the door.

"Good morning." he said, smirking.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, glancing at her watch. "Sherlock it's six AM, what the actual-"

"I wanted to see how hungover you are."

"I didn't even drink last night!" she lied.

"The amount of moved furniture and noise last night says otherwise. You also smell of vodka, you really should cover your traces up a bit more." he said smugly to her, she went to slam the door in his face, but he stuck his foot in it just in time, then strolled into her damp little flat like he owned it.

"Go and shower, I'll wait here and then later I'll get John and then we'll go to..." he drifted off. "Maria's house."

Avis suddenly felt awful, she sighed a bit, nodded her head gently and disappeared off into her bathroom.

**Avis' POV**

I stared at the water running down the drain slowly, not at all eager to leave the shower, but if it wasn't for Sherlock knocking on the door and telling me that I had been showering for one hour and forty five minutes, I wouldn't have come out.

To be honest, I wasn't sure if it was water of my face or watered down tears, either way, my face was red and wet and I noticed as I stepped out of the shower that I had gone all wrinkly like a prune.

I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom to find Sherlock standing right by the door. I jumped.

"Sherlock!" I said, gathering my towel up, tighter around myself.

"What?"

"You scared me."

"Good." he said, his deep voice could almost be described as velvety, and I hated that I liked it so much.

Suddenly, I noticed how close we were, our hands were almost touching, so we're our legs and my lips were almost grazing his chest/shoulder area.

My heart started beating very very fast, and I wasn't sure why. Probably because I had never been this close to a man before while wearing nothing other than a towel.

I noticed his fingers switching ever so slightly and getting closer to mine, he took my hands in his and three was when my towel decided to fall down.

At that point I was almost too shocked to grab it, so by the time I had it around myself again, Sherlock had already seen and probably analysed (ugh) every inch of my naked body.

"I-I'd better get John..." Sherlock said rather quickly, I nodded my head, trying to cover my pink cheeks with my hair.

"And I'd better- um- get dressed..."

So then Sherlock walked out and I ended up lying on the floor in a damp towel moping.

Then I got dressed.

I changed into some loose-is boyfriend jeans, a dark green, blue and grey checked shirt and a pair of fake converse, then someone knocked on my door, it was Sherlock and John, saying that we had to go, so I grabbed my bag and we left for my mum's house.

We got out of the taxi at the right place, and I was instantly swarmed with childhood memories.

"Was that your house, Avis?" John asked me, staring at the old three storey Victoria red brick house. I nodded my head.

"We moved there just before _it _happened, I think." I replied, not sure whether to burst into tears or grin like the sick world was ending right in front of me. My sick world.

No one said anything, but we noticed a park opposite the house, so we went to sit there and hope to be discreet ish.

**Sherlock**

Sherlock couldn't shake the image that had happened in front of him out of his head, and he was disgusted to find that when was actually pleasured by it.

Her body was covered in scars, most of them small nips, but there were so many that she might as well of had one huge scar running all the way up her body.

It was now lunch time and John had gone off to a co-op nearby, leaving Sherlock and Avis awkwardly sitting next to eachother, not saying a word.

"Did you like what you saw earlier?" she asked, he could tell she was sniggering a bit. "You seemed awfully phased by it."

"I wasn't phased by it at all. I'll have you know, I am used to naked bodies."

"Lovely, man-whore." she laughed.

"I'm not- I didn't mean it like that-"

"Sure you didn't." she said sarcastically as she watched the house with much curiosity.

"Is that... Quincy?" she asked, squinting slightly.

**A/N sorry for the filler thingy, sorrrrrrryyyyy.**

**Thank you tooooo GraceH208 and THE BACON NINJA WITH WINGS (thanks for the song suggestion!) **

**Review, tell me what you think. Are less people interested in this now? Because I've not been getting many reviews ;-:**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I wrote this quickly because I won't be able to update for a while x**

**- Jasmine x**


	28. Chapter 27 - Gone

I suppose that I just wanted to be good enough for people, but really, there wasn't anyone to be good enough for.

Sitting there, we both stared blankly as Quincy made her way into my old house, I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but there was nothing else that I could do.

"I knew I couldn't trust her." I said almost silently.

Ever felt like killing someone? Then you try to kid yourself into saying that you are just overreacting and that what the person did to you, no matter how horrible it was, they didn't deserve death, even if you thought that they did.

I had. I did, and really, it wouldn't make much difference to my current situation. She would have just been another body to add to the growing pile of people who I had killed, hurt or people who have been killed or hurt for me, because of me. I.e, Felicity.

"Wouldn't make much difference," I paused, chewing on my bottom lip gently as I vaguely stared in the direction of where Quincy once was on my old doorstep. "-to the number people I have killed-" I said, sighing. "If I murdered her?"

"I can't believe you're asking a detective if you can murder that." Sherlock muttered, I laughed.

"Hey! A consulting detective and a blogger slash doctor slash ex- army doctor walk into a bar to solve some stupid unsolvable case, little do they both know, the bartender is actually the murderer. They get a drink, one of them abuses the poor messed up murderess then leaves and somehow, they all get tangled up in a stupid fucking useless crime that is horrible and weird and- telling jokes isn't exactly my forte."

Neither of us were humoured by my rubbish joke, but we both laughed too much.

I subconsciously held his hand and felt him stiffen, but he made no attempt to pull his hand away.

"Friendly? I guess." I said once he glanced at me. "We'd better go over there." my voice was quiet and strained as I glanced at our joined hands, our fingers intertwined into a never ending tangle.

Sherlock nodded his head, answer strolled across the road, both looking anywhere but at each other.

We noticed John coming towards us, two boxes of sandwiches in his hands because Sherlock didn't want to eat. He (John) glanced at our hands and frowned.

"John Hamish Watson if you start looking for baby names." was the first thing he said, I was embarrassed, but played along.

"So, I suppose, if it's a girl she would be Joan Hannah Watson or something?" I asked, as we stopped outside the house. John looked rather shocked at what I had said.

"Quincy is in there." Sherlock said, I sighed.

"What?"

"She was just too untrustworthy to not trust." I said as we made our way up the stairs, me dragging Sherlock along, then Sherlock dragging me along.

The door had been left unlocked, so we all silently walked it. At that moment, John whispered something to me.

"Are you and Sherlock together?"

"Um, no? I didn't think we were." I whispered back. He frowned a bit in confusion and then we all walked around the house, trying to find the right room.

"Hey Ave."

The three of us turned around to see Quincy standing there, a gun in her hand and a sad smile on her face. "Sherlock, John..." she added. I noticed her blink away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Quincy..." I said quietly as she placed the gun onto my forehead.

"Don't think of running. They're watching, they-they're always watching." her forefinger was hovering above the trigger slowly. "Oh Avis, please forgive me... It's to protect Nancy, they'll kill us if I don't, I can't do that to us... To her."

I was trembling and I was trying not to, but I couldn't stop it.

They say before you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes, this, for me, was a series of horrible dead bodies in my head.

"P-please, Quincy?"

"No, I can't."

"We'll save Nancy, we'll save you, me, everyone-"

"WE CAN'T DO THAT."

"We can." I said, my voice breaking a bit.

Then I heard a gunshot, and for a moment, I thought I was dead, but the bullet hadn't hit me, it took me a second to realise that Quincy was now on the floor, blood oozing from a wound in her back, screaming, tears running down her cheeks.

"YOU MONSTER." she wailed. "THOMAS YOU MONSTER."

It was one of those moments when everyone was stunned into silence.

"N-Nan-Nancy..." she choked out, blood now everywhere. "Help Nancy..." she whimpered. I fell by her side, now also sobbing quietly.

"You're not going-going to die, Quincy. I-it's not that bad." I said, running my fingers over her back gently, she wailed again.

"Yes I am! I deserve it and I am."

I bit my lip.

"You don't deserve it, Quincy..."

"DON'T LIE TO ME AVIS."

"I-I..."

"Get out," she whispered hoarsly. "all of you, quickly. Before they find you." she made an effort at showing me away. I shook my head.

"N-no..." I said, shaking my head.

"Please..." she held my hand, which obviously made me cry even harder.

Someone grabbed my waist, I had a rough idea that it was John. He draped me over his shoulder and carried me away, keep screamed, hitting his back with my fists.

"No! N-n-no, I don't want to go! I don't want her to die!" I screeched, still hitting him.

"Shhh..." John said quietly, I soon gave up and jusp cried onto his shoulder, staining his shirt with the make up running from my face.

You never really know how much you rely on someone, and care about them, until they're gone. Dead and gone, forever, never to be seen again.

That was the day I realised that Thomas's plan, to drive me even more mad than I was in the first place.

* * *

That night, I slept on the sofa in 221b, only, I didn't sleep, I stayed awake all night, staring into the distance.

I noticed Sherlock walking past me and I pulled a pillow to my chest.

"I want to be a normal person." I muttered, feeling useless.

"Why would you want to be normal? Normal is dull." he said, I heard him sit down, I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"Because then people wouldn't die because of me, I guess?"

"It was hardly your fault. She was stupid anyway."

I shot a glare in Sherlock's direction. The careless bastard.

He pursed his lips and held his hands up in defence before getting up and walking towards the front door.

"Come on."

He held the door open.

"Sorry, what?"

"We're going out."

"I believe I missed something. Sherlock, it's late, my best friend was k-killed... And I'm hardly dressed." I motioned to my pyjama bottoms and tank top.

"Nevermind about that. We need some air." he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the building, barely giving me enough time to grab my bag.

"Where are we going then, dickhead?"

* * *

**A/N so, I updated quicker than expected. **

**Urm, are you mad about me killing Quincy off? Because if you are, I can assure you that that's not the worst thing that will happen.**

**Thanks you to all who reviewed! (THE BACON NINJA WITH WINGS, I will use those lyrics in the next chapter.) **

**Please, please, please review. Kill me if you like for killing Quincy, all is fine as long as you aren't toooooooo mean.**


	29. Chapter 28 - A Park in the Dark

_Chapter 28 - A dark park (Oooooooooohhh it rhymes -Jasmine)_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_  
_My weakness is that I care too much_  
_And our scars remind us that the past is real_  
_I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down_  
_And I just wanna be alone_  
_You shouldn't ever come around_  
_Why don't you just go home?_

_-Scars by Papa Roach_

**Sherlock **

"The worst part is," Avis pulled her bare feet up onto the steel park bench that had paint falling off it. "Well, not the _worst_ part, just a bad part."

_Get on with it. _He couldn't help thinking.

"Is that, not only did they kill Quincy, but they must have my mum as well."

"You can't be sure of that."

"I suppose not, but I can be sure that Thomas will do anything to hurt me..." she said quietly.

Avis pressed her lips tightly together; as if to hide some sort of secret. Sherlock hated the fact that he could help staring at her lips.

"Why did you bring me to a park anyway?" she asked him, swallowing, clearly to try to get rid of the lump in her throat that would make her cry. She didn't like crying in public, anyone could notice that.

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"I don't know, do you not like parks?"

"N-no I love them." she said, staring off into the distance, before quickly turning around to face him. "But I doubt you like them." she said.

"They are less tedious at night."

They were both silent, he turned away but he could tell that Avis was staring at him.

**Avis' POV**

Parks late at night are less innocent than they are in the daytime, a lot less innocent. I knew, I used to spent my spare time when I was in the orphanage sneaking out to the park when it was late. But there was something eerie about the empty kids' park with no children running around, laughing, occasionally crying. The swing sets looked sinister, the slides looked like a death trap and the little climbing frames looked like a prison.

These thoughts then led to the people who had died for or because of me.

Quincy, Felicity, Ellie, June and anyone else who I had killed. I would have happily replaced myself for them to be alive again.

"At my funeral I want everyone I ever knew to be there. Even if I hated them or they hated me or both. They'll all go into the chapel or whatever, - I dunno, I've never been to a funeral, which is funny I guess because I have killed so many people - so anyway, they'll all say a few things about me, but not good things, then the people who actually liked me can say a couple of nice things about me like 'I was envious of her hair' or something, but they will say bad things as well, they will let go of all of the horrible things that I did or said that have been on their minds forever." I muttered randomly.

"Why would you want that?" Sherlock asked, turning to face me, I got lost in his ice coloured eyes.

"T-to to remind people that I was not perfect, I never was, no one ever was or is perfect, but I'm so, so much less than perfect. I don't want them to remember the good times and be upset that I'm not there anymore to enjoy good times with, I want them to think of the bad things and think 'god, she's gone, I can finally relax'. I want them to remember me as the person I really was- am, was? Not this whole big lie of perfection and rubbish." I said, furrowing my eyebrows together as I looked at him. "Have a go." I said.

"At what?" he asked me.

"At bashing my personality."

"Okay... well... Avis is-"

"-Was-"

"Avis _was _a very," he coughed. "Kind, considerate person..." he looked rather awkward. "However, she was almost always tediously boring and aggrevating. She was also madly confusing to normal people, she was annoying and she would always run away even when it was unsafe. Avis didn't really know much, which annoyed me and I imagine it annoyed others a lot as well, but the worst part was that she actually knew more than she let on. She was a lot more clever than even she thought she was, and that was one of the many awful traits of Avis Harris." he raised his eyebrows when he was done as if to say 'Was that what you wanted?' and I nodded my head.

"Perfect." I smiled a bit.

The weirdest thing about what Sherlock had said was that I wasn't offended, even though I asked for it, I reminded myself half way through that he was Sherlock Holmes and he was going to offend me more then I had wanted. But I wasn't offended, I was happy that he understood what I meant.

"Oh, I don't know-"

"You're lying."

"Yeah, you're right, I am." I admitted, staring at our hands. "You know, urm, Sherlock I think I might be giving you the wrong signs or something?"

"They aren't signs, they are truths."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, utterly confused, embarrassed and awkward feeling.

"You are... Phased by me."

"Am I?"

"Yes. I know it."

"Okay then, I'm 'phased by you'."

I grinned a bit, took his other hand and stood on his feet then I pushed myself up on my tip-toes and laced my arms around his neck.

"But are you phased by me?"

"Of course not."

"Okay then." I said, but I still had my arms around his neck. "It's just a phase, after all." I whispered against his cheek, pressing my lips to his cheekbone gently. "A passing phase."

I had no idea what I was doing, but I was enjoying it to be honest. I was enjoying the awkward air radiating off of Sherlock's body, the worried look on his face, he made me laugh to be honest.

Slowly, my lips found their way to his, I pecked them gently and smiled up at him.

"I love how scared you look." I commented, laughing a bit at the look on his face. "I think we can both agree that I can change any situation onto it's head-"

Then he kissed me, my arms were flailing everywhere and I felt like an octopus.

He pulled back and smirked at me, I rubbed my lips together.

"I believe that means that I win." he whispered into my ear.

My mouth was hanging open already, so I took the opportunity to run my tongue along the top row of my teeth, he paled a little bit and I laughed.

I squeezed his hand before kissing him again, but this time a little more passionately, then I pulled back.

"I think we'd better stop before this little competition goes a step too far." I said to him, laughing as I spoke.

He nodded his head and we went to get a taxi, the awkwardness now radiating off of both of us.

We got into the taxi and everything was slightly normal, until the driver drove the wrong way.

"Sherlock..." I whispered, pointing behind us where 221 Baker Street was. "Urm, sir," I spoke up, the cabbie murmured a 'yes'. "We're going the wrong way."

The driver turned around and smiled scarily.

"No, we're going the right way." he said, laughing a bit. My eyes widened and Sherlock and I tried the doors but they were locked. I ended up kicking the doors and the windows but nothing was happening.

"LET US GO!" I shrieked at the driver who laughed again.

"Where would the fun be in that?"

I leaped forward and tried to pull the driver's hair, but Sherlock pulled me back.

"He could crash the car." he muttered into my ear. I sighed, my breathing shaking.

"I'm scared." I whispered back.

* * *

**A/N, I know this is ooc and I'm sorry, but I figured that if they were going to kiss, it would be awkward and there would be some sort of element of competition somewhere in there.**

**Thank you to Roisin and KaiFukugawa for reviewing, thank youuuu! :)**

**I'm starting to think about not writing a sequel because I don't think this is as popular as it was before, I dunno. :/**

**Bye x**


	30. Chapter 29 - Lies and Tears

_Chapter 29 - Lies and Tears. _

_What if I'm wrong, what if I've lied_  
_What if I've dragged you here to my own dark night_  
_And what if I know, what if I see_  
_There is a crack run right down the front of me_

_What if they're right, what if we're wrong_  
_What if I've lured you here with a siren song_  
_But if I be wrong, if I be right_  
_Let me be here with you tonight_  
~ _If I be Wrong by Wolf Larsen. _

* * *

I found myself back in the hospital, but this time I was with Sherlock, which gave me a sense of how dangerous I actually was.

The man led us down a hallway. Our hands were bound and we both had a bit of cloth in our mouth so we couldn't talk.

Everything was so confusing, I didn't know what to do. Whether I should kill the man or continue walking behind him like some sort of terrified lemming or whatever.

He took us to the room that Thomas was in and we both sat down on a rather old, dusty sofa.

"Glad you're back, Avis, love." Thomas said. I bit my lip and waited for him to continue. "Don't be shy..." he whispered, I closed my eyes, trying to block him out somehow.

"How did you like the whole Quincy thing, eh?" he asked, someone took the cloth out of my mouth.

"It was," I swallowed. "Nice..."

I opened my eyes and saw Sherlock looking at me, I tried to smile at him but it came out as one of those sad smiles they do in films when they're trying hard not to cry, while smiling and it comes out as a weird teary expression.

"By now, I guess you've realised that I don't want you anymore. I just want you dead." Thomas said, I bit my lip.

"Y-yes I have figured that out now." I told him.

"But before I kill ya, I want to break ya. Maybe tell you the truth a bit, but the truth needs to wait." this kept me thinking and I hated it, because all I wanted to do was forget. "There are so many things, Avis, in this world that don't matter. So many people who you think care but they don't. So many lies."

I stayed silent as I watched him talking.

"We have your friend." he said suddenly.

"What friend?" I asked, stupid question, I know.

"Is that really a question worth askin', love?"

"You're lying. You don't have him." I said, I was sure of it.

A man brought John out through a door, I looked at Sherlock whose eyes were now wide with fear and I thanked my lucky stars that Thomas was blind.

"Why have you got him?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, who is this?"

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock muttered.

"Ooh, you're that detective that Avis has been staying with. Funny really, a monster living with a detective."

"I don't live with him." I spoke up.

"Oh, because that makes all the difference."

I sighed a bit and looked at John who looked quite helpless for some reason. I fought back the urge to mouth; welcome to my world.

Because that was my world really. A big mess of murders, kindness, alcohol, lies and horrible endings.

Eventually they put the three of us into a room together, and by room, I mean a cupboard.

John and Sherlock were talking by I wasn't paying attention to them, I was sitting in the corner, my legs raised to my chest, my arms locked around them and my head resting on my knees.

"Avis, can you hear us?" John asked, I looked up and stuttered slightly.

"Um- urh, y-yes, escaping getting the-the police?"

"Yes."

"Not gonna work, last time someone got the police, he burnt the entire building down, him inside. Most of the people survived though, he couldn't afford to lose many." I told them both emotionlessly. "And don't talk about it now, they probably have cameras in here."

I combed through my brown hair with my fingers and pretended not to care. I was in the process of building up a huge wall in front of me so nobody could talk to me or look at me or harm me. I just wanted a wall.

There was more talking that I didn't listen to, then mumbling, then the door opened.

I tried to look up but my head felt like a heavy weight, forcing me to stare at the plain ground.

When I finally did look up, I saw Nancy with tear stained cheeks and scars all over her face.

They had broken Nancy, she was so young and I hated that I let it happen. I hated that Quincy died, god, if they had just stayed at home like we had told them then they would have been fine, we would have all probably been fine and everything would be a tiny bit more great than it was.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Nancy's voice was trembling slightly, threatening to break. I looked up and saw a woman standing behind her, gripping onto the collar of her dress. "ISN'T SHE?" she wailed. I practically jumped out of my skin, unaware that such a sound could come from someone so small.

Nobody answered her, not even Sherlock which was a first. I imagined he was either too stunned by Nancy's scream or too stunned by everything.

The silence declared Quincy's death, nobody needed to say anything because we all knew that if we didn't speak Nancy would know.

Her sobs filled the silence, she was crying so much that I could see she was struggling to breathe. Of course, the woman wasn't doing anything to help.

I pushed myself up and I walked over to Nancy, the woman behind her stood her ground.

Slowly, I crouched down next to her, not sure of what to say. Somehow, everything seemed inappropriate. I wiped her tears away and looked at her.

"She died trying to protect you..." I said, still slightly unsure about if I should have said that or not. "That's the best way to die, protecting someone who means alot to you." my voice was almost a different tone as I spoke.

Quincy knew that she would die at some point, everyone knows that, it's a rule of life. You can't be immortal, even if you want to be. You can't be anything more than useless.

Humans are complicated. They put up barriers like I had done earlier to block people out, and yet, they want people to ask them if they are okay some of the time, if not most of it. I wasn't sure what to say to Nancy, I couldn't bring myself to saying that 'she's in a better place now' or 'at least she died doing what she loved' - too much dark humour on that one for my taste - bullshit. Because she wouldn't be in a better place, there is no better place for anyone like us to go. In fact, there is no place at all, once you're dead, that's it, you're dead. You're just floating around in the sky until the end of eternity. I would constantly change my viewpoint on this kind of stuff but I found it. I found what I believed in; Nothing.

Nancy's unearthly sobbing noises brought me back to reality.

I was fed up with my thoughts, and how I constantly wanted to 'do something useful' but I didn't know what to do.

"Is this lady nice?" I asked Nancy, whispering into her ear, Nancy looked confused but whispered back a shaky "Not really."

So I punched the woman right in the center of her face and ran out of the door.

It would have been so much easier if Quincy was there with me but I tried not to think of her. I needed to focus on getting to Thomas.

I shut my eye, trying to remember which way we walked, but we had been blindfolded so it was kind of difficult to picture.

In the end I just went down the first corridor that caught my eye, then another, then another and another like I did that day when I was trying to escape but this time I wasn't looking for an exit.

There was no way I was going to make it, no hope in hell for me. The lady was running after me now, and I didn't have long, so I rushed into the first room I saw. It must have been my lucky day or something because there in front of me, sat Thomas.

"It's just me. No need to be worried." I said sarcastically. Everyone around me was obviously getting ready to kill me then scrape my remains off the floor. "Can we _talk_?" then I quickly added. "Alone."

"Alright. For five minutes, got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

"You killed what was left of the good in me." I told him.

"Nobody needs to be good."

"You'd think that."

"I would, wouldn't I?"

I had three minutes left in there with Thomas, according to the clock on the wall.

"You see, Ave... you can't change yourself just like you can't change the world, or you can't teach an old dog new tricks. It's impossible."

"It's not impossible, just very very improbable." I told him, he laughed a bit.

"You were such a pessimist before, love."

"Who says I'm not now?"

"No one. Because you'll never change. It's all a big lie, all the hope you carry inside you. One day the hope will turn to dust and vanish."

"How would you know?" I asked him, he smirked.

"Because I know more about you than you think I do."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

I was getting utterly fed up with the stupid amounts of talking and all of those stupid sentences that made no sense.

"I'll destroy you way before you destroy me." I told him, he laughed humorlessly.

"No, Avis, I'm afraid you won't, darlin'."

"Why's that?"

"Because I have already destroyed you. I destroyed you from the minute I took you."

It took a moment for this to settle in my head, because, for some weird reason, the truth is always the hardest thing to believe.

He had already destroyed me, he was right. I bit my lip.

"I'm still alive though." I told him.

"You won't be for long." he hissed.

I found myself trembling and biting my lip even harder, until I actually drew blood. I continued chewing, weirdly enjoying the copper taste in my mouth. It brought me back to reality.

"You see, Ave, there are lots of liars in this world, you never see them coming, then before you know it - BAM, you are utterly confused and upset. It happens all the time because the world is one big let down." he said as I wiped the blood from my lower lip.

"I don't need anyone to clarify that for me, thank you." I said quietly.

"You see, here's a lie for you, I'm not really blind!" he said, laughing a bit.

"What? Really?"

"No. See, I lied by telling the truth but the truth was another lie. You want to know the worst part? Knew it; you believed me."

My eyes fluttered downwards and I found myself staring at my boots.

"You want to die, don't you?"

"No, of course not!"

"That's another lie. It's obvious, sweet'art."

I crossed my legs slowy and pursed my lips.

"I wasnt to as well." he said softly, but I wasn't sure if it was mock caringness.

"You're not lying about that as well, are you?"

"No," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I've done some bad bad things, Avis. Everyone has I suppose, but I know for a fact, there is a special corner of hell waiting for me." my throat had suddenly become dry, I was angry with myself for actually feeling _sorry _for the monster, but I couldn't help it. He couldn't help being as psychotic as he was, just like how most of the people he kidapped couldn't help joining him.

The day when you feel sorry for your own kidnapper is a very sad day.

In fact, it's almost as sad as the day that you realise you are twenty, practically a psychopath, you've never had a serious relationship, you have practically always been an outsider andyour problems are so big that you feel like they are drowning you.

I wasn't even the opposite of perfection - I was actually the opposite of anything good.

At least imperfect people didn't leave a gross slug-like trail of tradgedy behind them.

Five minutes were almost over, so I swallowed nothing in particular and decided to ask him what I had been wanting to.

"Do you have my mum?" I asked, the words slipping out of my mouth almost too quickly.

"Yes and no..."

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly panicking.

"She's here, but out of choice."

* * *

**A/N right, I feel like this whole thing consists of tradgedy, cliff hangers and weirdness and I'm sorry. **

**One or two more chapters to go (I might write an epilogue even if I decide on writing a sequel because yolo init ugh yeah swag swiggity swapter you may get another chapter). **

**I was hoping to get 100 reviews before the story finished andit's sad because I'm only fifteen away, but fifteen reviews is a big amount so I doubt I will. **

**Thank you anyway. Especially blackvelvet97 and KaiFukugawa for reviewing on the last chapter. AJGBFGRRFGUDJFIDNOJNMJO THANK YOU BOTH :))))**

**Bye x **


	31. Chapter 30 - A necklace

**Chapter 30 - A necklace. **

I had no time to even think about what he had said before people came through the door and dragged me out kicking and screaming.

She was there out of choice? I didn't even get that, why couldn't he have just said something less brain numbingly complicated, no, not boring, complicated.

They took me back to the cupboard like room, but Sherlock, John and Nancy weren't there anymore. Of course, there was the (very likely) possibility that they had just escaped, but I started assuming the worst.

There was one thing for sure, I wasn't going back into that room. It would tear me apart even more than I already was. I managed to wrap my arm around the man's neck and choke him, then he let me go so I kicked him and ran.

I had been doing a lot of running all of the time and none of it was out of fun. It was all me running from someone of something.

Then I crashed into someone and got a huge sense of dejavu.

Luckily, it was only Sherlock.

My breathing was heavy and my eyes tearing up. Sherlock was gripping onto my forearms tightly and I found myself looking up at him and sobbing.

"MUM IS HERE." my bottom lip trembled. "Out of choice. WHAT IS THAT EVEN SUPPOSED TO MEAN? I DON'T- I DON'T UNDERSTAND." I was wiping my tears away but I continued to sob violently.

I was so stupid. I thought that it couldn't get worse. Never ask yourself if there is any way that anything can get worse because, god, it can.

John's hand landed on my back and he gently patted me.

"Avis, Avis calm down." he told me, I looked up at him and shook my head.

"HOW CAN I- How- H- I can't- I..."

Had what had happened, happened to me then, I would have been a lot worse.

"We need to get out of here." John said, I shook my head.

"No, I can't, mum is here. I know it, we have to find her." I said, Sherlock sighed a bit but eventually, we did manage to go and look for her.

You know how they say never meet your idols? Yeah, because they'll be a disappointment and usually probably most definatly an asshole. They should have made another saying, something like 'Never meet your parents if you got ripped away fromthem because they will suck.'

We tried to look in every room, but there really weren't many, then we ended up looking around coridoors, but she wasn't there, she wasn't anywhere.

Sherlock and John both said that we should have left but I ignored them, Nancy was just stunned into silence by what happened to Quincy. I felt bad chills run down my spine.

I was determined to find her, I knew I would.

Then as if by magic, I found her.

She was sitting alone in what looked like something that used to be a children's ward. Rather creepy if you ask me.

I almost didn't recognise her at first, her hair was now dark grey, and messy. Her skin was rather pale and her eyes glassy looking. But I knew the minute I saw her that she was my mother.

At first I laughed a bit, as if it was a joke as if she wasn't really sitting there in the childrens' ward with gross damp walls, the animals on the walls that were once happy now looked sinister, exactly like the play park.

"Mum!" I said, grinning through the tears.

"Avis?" she asked, I nodded my head, grinning a bit, trying to ignore her deflated sounding voice.

"Yes, yes it's me! Mum, it's Avis, Ave, 'Your little bird' whatever it is." I walked towards her.

"Get away from me." she snarled, now looking angry. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"But, Mu-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME."

I felt someone pulling me backwards, but I shook whoever it was off.

"Mum, w-what's going on?"

"I never wanted to see you again! But you're back!"

There was no way I could understand what was going on. I thought I was dreaming because that would be the logical answer, right? I was dreaming. I would wake up and everything would be normal. But then keep realised that I told myself Yates I was dreaming a lot, and I never woke up.

"Avis, we should go..." John said, I shook my head a bit.

"What do you mean, mum?"

She ignored me but kept staring at me, tears in her eyes but they weren't falling.

"Go, Avis." she hissed.

I rubbed my lips together, trying not to ask questions.

Then I noticed something behind her back.

"What's be-behind your back?"

My mum was holding a bomb, a bomb in the palm of her hand and she did not look phased at all.

Suddenly I felt two arms grab me, dragging me out of the room, I screamed and kicked, my eyes wide with fear and rage.

"LET ME GO!" I shrieked at whoever was holding me. "MUM! I NEED TO-"

They pulled me back and I was screaming louder, my vocal chords hurting from the intense wailing, but I wasn't paying attention to that, I was paying attention to the fact that my mum was going to set a bomb off and kill herself and possibly John, Nancy and Sherlock, I wasn't fussed about anyone else, I just needed them to be safe. It was it, that was everything I wanted but wishes don't come true, neither do dreams or anything like that. It's all a mockery.

Before I knew it, I was outside in the open air with Sherlock and John holding onto me tightly and Nancy sitting behind up, watching with big shocked eyes as I punched and kicked the two men as hard as I could but I felt too weak. I couldn't give up, I couldn't, _I _had to kill Thomas and the rest of them and keep my loved ones safe. I was supposed to do that. Felicity sprung to mind, telling me that I could do it and kill them, I was strong enough or whatever, but I wasn't. I couldn't hurt a fly, the only reason I had killed so many people was so Thomas wouldn't hurt me or my family.

The building blew up within a few seconds, it burned, I heard screaming loud, fearful screaming and I was pretty sure it was my own mixed with the terror of the people inside.

After a little bit, I realised what had actually happened. Tears were streaming down my face as I sobbed loudly, collapsing into Sherlock's chest, John also wrapped his arms around me gently and I was pretty sure I felt Nancy's hand holding mine.

I pulled back after a while and just sat watching in shock as the building burned to the ground, the police and firemen soon arrived and rushed around doing things through I couldn't quite follow. Someone tried to talk to me but I couldn't hear anything other than stupid talk like 'are you okay?' and 'can you describe anyone?'

Eventually they decided that I was in shock and they stopped asking me things but I knew they'd be back soon once I had 'recovered'.

I felt like I had failed everybody.

* * *

That night, we were all quiet. We had taken Nancy to 221b and she would remain there with us until someone found her someone she could stay with permanently.

I felt sick once I realised that Quincy would have looked after Nancy if she was still alive.

The minute we got inside, John put a sleeping Nancy down on the smaller sofa and I sat down on the bigger one, took my jacket off and stared at the wall.

Sherlock and John had both tried talking to me but I had just buried my head deep into a cushion, wondering what life would be like if things didn't end the way they did.

I spent most of the week after that crying, having nightmares, showering, staring at walls, sleeping and reading.

But then something came in the post that made me a bit more hopeful.

I woke up one morning to find a letter on the table, it had something inside it, I opened it up and shook it, then, out came my bird pendant necklace and a note.

_I love you, Avis. I need to see you again, we need to talk. But only if you want to. x Dad._

It was written on a pink sticky note with his phone number on the back, his writing was just as I remembered it - messy and big, like that of a doctor. I sighed a bit as I ducked my head and put the necklace on.

I was going to be strong, no lying this time.

**The last a/n for a little while.**

**ON A SCALE OF ONE TO MOFFAT, HOW MEAN AM I?**

**I would like to thank my mum and dad and brother for not reading what I wrote, and if you did then please don't make me go to a self help group because of this. Thank you...**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed! I would have abandoned this if you hadn't read it. :)**

**This was the first proper story that I finished, I finished two other slightly long-ish ones but they weren't good, I didn't get them written quickly and they had nowhere near thirty chapters and a prologue. :) **

**I will post the sequel soon, but my mind is still forming an idea for it. If you want, you can read a few of my other stories while you wait -hint hint- ;)**

**Love you all, goooooooodbye! x**


	32. Idek I'm not sorry

**Heyloooo! I'm back with a treat for your guys AND a sequel!**

**It's been posted for a while but I thought I ought to tell you. It's called Not Alone Anymore and I hope you will all enjoy it.**

**Really, it is kind of based around Sherlock and Avis's relationship, but it also will have her father, secrets, lies, death... You know, the whole package really. :)**

**Here is an idea of mine for Not Alone Anymore.**

* * *

I felt strange, in some weird way. Like I couldn't trust him.

_Don't be stupid, Ave. _The voice inside my head snarled to me. I was mad, it was the painful honest truth. I was absolutely insane, no doubt about it.

"So," I said quietly as I sat down, I noticed his eyebrows furrow together in confusion. "So..." I repeated myself with a little more confidence this time.

"Avis, listen, if I have done anything in any way to upset you, please tell me now." Nathan said, taking my hand.

I pulled away timidly.

"Urm, yeah, I don't really think I- I'm up for a relationship..." I was suddenly thinking of Sherlock and internally laughing at myself, _liar, it's not that. You just aren't up for a relationship with that certain person. _

"Maybe I don't want to be in a relationship." he said, narrowing his eyes at me. I frowned a bit.

"Good..." I said awkwardly as I got up. "So, friends?"

What he did next took me by surprise.

As I grabbed my bag off of the sofa, he jumped up and shoved me back, taking a gun out of his pocket and pointing it at me.

"No, Avis. Enemies."


End file.
